Never Meant To Belong
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: [AU] She was the only one who could rein in his cruelty. And for that, she had to fall to his level.
1. The Road to Winterfell

**Chapter 1: The Road to Winterfell**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Title: **I've decided to name my stories after OST. Why? Because I'm lazy and uncreative when it comes to titles.

**Warning:** This is an Alternate Universe story, meaning it's even more un-canon than the usual fanfic. It'll differ a lot from the original plot so if you can't handle that, then don't read it.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!"

The door opened and a dark-haired young woman came in. The hem of her blue dress brushed the floor as she walked over to the large windows. She opened the curtains and let the bright warm sunlight in.

"Dog! I want this wretch punished for disturbing the prince!"

"I think not, brother."

Green eyes opened and met an identical pair. Joffrey's face twisted into a scowl. "What are you doing here this early, Kayden?"

"We leave for Winterfell today." That and since the last time he had punished someone for interrupting his precious beauty sleep, the rest of the servants had been terrified of being the ones to wake the grumpy prince.

Said grumpy prince groaned and punched his pillow. "But it is too early! I want to sleep some more."

"How unfortunate," she said bored, "now get up before I have your dog drag you out of bed."

"He's _my _sworn shield, he wouldn't dare." Despite his words, Joffrey got up anyway.

"Good, then I'll see you soon."

"Stupid whore," he glared at his sister.

"Insolent bastard," she replied before leaving.

* * *

Joffrey snickered as Kayden's flushed face. "Get out of my way!"

"Forgive us princess, but it is too dangerous. The Queen wishes for you to ride with her and the rest of the ladies."

"Yes Kayden, go sit with our mother. It is not a woman's place to be on a horse," Joffrey taunted from atop his horse.

His sister yanked off the helmet from the gold cloak and chucked it in her brother's direction. His eyes widened and he ducked just in time to avoid having his face smashed. The older knights watched in amusement as the newly knighted gold cloak was frozen.

On one hand his prince had been assaulted.

On the other hand it was the princess doing the assaulting.

Luckily he was saved by the timely arrival of the King. "What's going on here?" Robert asked, his wife walking beside him.

"They will not allow me to ride my horse! Too dangerous they say, well I don't care! I can take care of myself!"

"You are a princess, my dear. You shouldn't have to ride a horse. We can travel comfortably in the wheelhouse." Cersei said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Kayden figured it had to do with the fact she was wearing a tunic and dark trousers and not a dress like a princess should.

Kayden turned to the King, "Please father?"

"Let her do what she wants. She's the princess!" Robert bellowed. The gold cloaks moved and let her pass. "If that's all then let's go!"

Kayden shot her brother, who was now sulking, a triumphant smirk and quickly mounted her grey steed. She watched as her father got on his horse and her mother stiffly got into the wheelhouse. She felt guilty. She had, unintentionally, caused her mother embarrassment, first by not acting very princess-like, then by having her father go against her decision in public.

She and Joffrey quickly moved to the front of the group. Glancing back, she saw her father smile and wave at her, she waved back. Turning around she caught her brother's frown before he quickly sped up. Kayden sighed. She was used to her father always doting on her while her mother always spoiled her brother. Joffrey, not Tommen. Something that had annoyed her to no end.

When she was a child she had always sought for her mother's attention. She could never for the life of her understand why her mother always held her at an arm's distance. This had led to many choices she made in order to get a reaction out of her mother.

From demanding to learn to how to sword fight to horse riding to advancing farther in her education, even for a princess. Sometimes it felt as if Cersei was very proud of her daughter's accomplishments. But then Joffrey would do something, very insignificant in Kayden's mind, and her mother would forget about her again.

Robert never appeared to have much time for his children. But when his daughter had begun her rebellious phase, he suddenly seemed to have remembered he was a parent. It wasn't until a few years back she realized what brought on the sudden change in his heart. Her father had been in love with a free-spirited young woman who liked to live by her own rules.

Kayden realized she had become some sort of fantasy made reality.

Someone who had Robert's looks but the personality of the woman he never stopped loving. In some twisted way, her father had begun to think her as his and Lyanna's daughter.

Kayden had felt furious on her mother's behalf. But she loved her freedom too much and often used it to her advantage. Cersei had come to realize it. Sometimes when Kayden would use her position as her father's favorite child to get away with mischief, Cersei would often commend her daughter for being clever, and encourage her even.

A stinging in her arm brought her back to reality. She had caught up to her brother. Kayden swatted him, "Do not pinch me."

"Then do not act like a foolish little girl dreaming about flowers and romance and all that rot."

"I didn't know you were a mind reader now."

"Just one of the many talents I offer."

Kayden rolled her eyes. She caught sight of the three inch scar on Joffrey's forehead. She quickly glanced around to keep her memories of That Day away. She noticed the people around them as they reached the end of the city.

"Filthy little pigs, aren't they?" Joffrey laughed. "It looks as if they haven't washed in weeks, I can smell them from here. I wish father would take care of them already."

Kayden knew when Joffrey said 'take care of them' he meant killing them. Or 'exterminating the dirty rats and clearing up the city' as he had said the last time they'd seen such poverty.

"Dog! I don't like the looks of that one," Joffrey told the Hound, looking at the skinny little child. "She was eying me too long, she looks like a thief."

"Maybe she was just admiring the most handsome and brave prince," Kayden said sarcastically.

"Hm, very true. Never mind," he waved his hand dismissively at his sworn shield.

_It sure was bold of him to order his dog to hit a little girl_. Kayden looked around and realized she and her brother were alone with only the Hound near them. The rest of the group was half a league behind them. She turned to her brother and grinned, "Do you want to race?"

"What do I get when I win?"

"Respect, _if_ you win that is, which you _won_'t."

* * *

"Really Joff?" Kayden asked unimpressed as she watched the man collapse. His blonde hair and grey tunic were coated with blood and dirt from the wounds on his face and chest. "What did he ever do to you? Besides having the bad luck of witnessing you lose to your ever lovable elder sister?"

"He was laughing at me!" Joffrey exclaimed angrily. "And you did not win, I let you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother dearest," she rolled her eyes. "And what do you plan on telling father about why you ordered your pet to beat some random man?"

"He was a thief." He shrugged and continued on.

"Is it me or do you think everyone you meet on the road today is a thief?" She didn't feel like pointing out the man was, in fact, a thief. She'd seen the gold and diamond bracelet fall from his pocket when he fell. Too expensive for him to afford if his clothes and manner of speech were anything to go by. But her brother didn't need to know that.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Kayden watched in boredom as Joffrey took aim and fired an arrow. It met its target with deadly accuracy. Despite his failings with a sword, her brother was a dead shot when it came to a bow and arrow. The deer fell and the rest of them scattered. Kayden pulled the reins of her horse to get her to follow her brother. The horse, much like her owner, had practically fallen asleep on her feet.

They dismounted when they reached the body. "It's still alive," Kayden took out a dagger and quickly slit its throat.

"What did you do that for?" Joffrey whined.

"It's the merciful thing to do," she cleaned her dagger and put it away.

"Ruined all my fun," he muttered under his breath. He quickly shot her a glare. "And do not start lecturing me about how unethical or disturbing it is."

"Well it is! Honestly Joff you need help," she put her hands on her hips.

He knew she was about to begin her tirade and quickly pointed away. He did not want to ruin his good mood listening to his irritating sister whine and bitch about his habits. "What's that?"

"What?" She looked where he pointed.

"Something was there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Are you calling me a liar now?"

"Keep your shirt on!" She elbowed him. "I did not see anything. Maybe it was a trick of the eye."

"I know what I saw!" Which was absolutely nothing. He wasn't going to tell _her _that.

"And what exactly was that?"

"It looked like it had a colorful face, a big red nose, and large purple pants."

Kayden rolled her eyes. He was describing the clown from a circus they had seen. She had nightmares from the experience. No one but her brother knew, he'd snuck into her room one night in order to scare her for embarrassing him, and had found out. _Stupid prick_. She didn't fear clowns anymore but her brother refused to let it go.

"Let's go before they realize we've snuck out," she mounted her horse. They were supposed to stay with Tommen and Myrcella but the two were tired from the journey and had fallen asleep. Joffrey had taken the chance to sneak off to go hunting. She'd followed to keep him from causing some sort of disaster.

And she was bored.

"How do we take this," he nudged the dead animal with his foot, "back to camp?"

"Ask your pet to do it." At Joffrey's confused face, she explained, "He's been following us. What? Don't make that face. You didn't really think you could trick your dog that easily, did you? He is supposed to follow you to keep you safe."

"I am not a child!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Dog!" And on command like a loyal mutt, he came out of hiding and walked over to the scowling prince.

"Bring this back to camp. We will have it for dinner. But first I want its head removed. It will make a great addition to my collection."

"What about when someone asks when you acquired it?"

Joffrey only kept the heads of the animals he had killed himself.

"Your parents will know you sneaked away to hunt, my lord."

Fine then," he said sourly. He angrily mounted his horse and raced off.

The Hound looked tempted to follow the prince but Kayden interrupted. "Don't, or he'll be in an even fouler mood. I will follow him."

He hesitated for a second then nodded, "Yes, my lady."

* * *

_Finally, after a month of traveling we've reached_. Kayden smiled as Winterfell came into view. She tugged the thick grey cloak tighter over her dress. Her mother had put her foot down. She'd declared that if the princess was intent on riding on a horse she'd at least dress like a woman. So Kayden had put on her blue dress. After weeks of wearing trousers, the many layers and the flow-ness of the dress had taken some getting used to.

As they entered the great courtyard, she noticed her brother sending a redhead a flirty smile. _Foolish girl. Would you still smile so pleasantly if you knew what kind of a monster my brother really was?_ Kayden knew this was the kind of girl Joffrey hated. Head stuck in clouds dreaming of flower, dresses, all manner of pretty things. And of course, romance.

Joffrey's idea of romance was other people's idea of a nightmare.

_Not my problem,_ she figured. _She'll learn soon enough_. Kayden almost grinned when she noticed another redhead, a man, frowning as he looked between them. _Must be her brother._ As if feeling her gaze, he looked at her. But her attention had been diverted when Joffrey began speaking.

He had a displeased look on his face. "Do not make eyes at him."

"I wasn't," she rolled her eyes. "Even if I was, it's none of your business."

Joffrey opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when their father began speaking to his best friend. Kayden couldn't help but notice how different the two were. She began scanning Lord Stark's children. There were the redheads, a frowning dark-haired girl, a little dark-haired boy, and another little shy boy. Robert demanded Ned to take him to the crypt to pay his respects. _To Lyanna no doubt_, she thought in annoyance.

Why couldn't her father have the decency to spare humiliating her mother in public?

Kayden banished those thoughts. There was no use wasting time on such matters. The big thing was that Joffrey helped her down from the horse, which meant he was trying to impress the Stark girl. She wondered maybe she should involve herself if her brother was actively trying to get her attention. But she might end up making things worse if her brother thought she had taken a liking to the girl. _Best to leave things be._

The servants escorted them to their rooms. Along with them came Lady Catelyn, but she mostly made small talk with the Queen. Kayden became bored quickly and began playing with her dagger. She saw Catelyn shoot her a look of disapproval. Anger pulsed through. _How dare she look down on me! I am a princess of Westeros! _

Green eyes and a tall frame weren't the only things she'd inherited from her mother. She'd gotten some vanity as well. Or as her mother liked to call it: pride in her beauty and appreciation of her body. Kayden put the dagger away and dismissed the servants after her affects were sorted. She was in no mood to be judged by some foolish and submissive woman.

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

"Don't you knock?" Kayden asked, frowning at the reflection of Joffrey in the mirror.

"I am a prince; I can do whatever I want."

"Why are you here?"

"To be your escort of course."

"Maybe I already have one."

His eyes flashed in fury, "Who?"

_Don't tell me he's pretending to be a sweet and loving brother as a part of some idiotic plan_. Kayden rolled her eyes. "Honestly, why are you trying so hard to impress this girl? Sarah, was it?"

"Sansa," he corrected, calm now that he knew she wasn't serious. He held out his elbow and she took it. "And I am not trying at all. I hardly need to. She's already falling under my charm. Did you not see the way she was looking at me?"

"We were at some distance, she must have bad eyesight."

Joffrey snarled and tightened his grip. Kayden returned the favor and smiled, "Now then brother dearest, shall we?"

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	2. The Hunt

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: The royal family makes way to Winterfell. Joffrey and Kayden go hunting. Joffrey comes to escort Kayden to the feast and they end up squabbling.

* * *

The entire place was packed. Music played, livening up the room with cheerful tunes. People laughed, danced, sang, and drank to their heart's content. It was the kind of setting Kayden preferred to avoid if possible. She'd been forced to attend too many of these parties full of back-stabbers and silver-tongues looking to gain favor. She and Joffrey were intercepted by their mother.

"Hello my loves," Cersei placed a kiss on her son's cheek then her daughter's. "You both look magnificent."

"Thank you, mother," Kayden replied.

Cersei shot Joffrey a look and he quickly excused himself. "I beg your pardon but my lady waits." He strutted towards a giggling Sansa.

Kayden didn't get a chance to ask what that was about. Her mother looped her arm around her arm and started to subtly pull her along. "How are you enjoying the feast?"

"It is simply wonderful."

"We are not at court dear. You do not need to put up that front with your mother."

"Fine, I would rather be in my room reading a good book." She knew what came next. _And 3, 2, 1…_

"You are a princess…"

_Heard it once, heard it a thousand times_. Kayden tuned her mother out and pretended to listen. She wondered how angry her mother would be that her daughter was using the same skills she'd taught her against her. Then the conversation took a turn forcing Kayden to listen.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

_Who is she talking about?_ If her mother wanted her to seduce some lord, she'd first need to know who the man in question was.

This wasn't the first time Cersei had put her up to this. Kayden had gotten the sons of important lords to influence their fathers' decisions on her mother's orders. One time she had refused and Cersei had told her it wasn't as if she was asking her to bed them. She was a princess after all. Losing her maidenhead would lead to disastrous consequences.

"Indeed he is," she lied.

Kayden didn't necessarily enjoy toying with a man's emotions, occasionally a woman's. But she had always felt the need to make her hard to impress mother proud of her. The impulse had lessened over the years. But it wasn't gone quite yet.

"What do you think?" Her mother asked in a low voice.

Kayden saw Lord and Lady Stark coming towards them and realized who they were talking about. She replied, equally quiet, "I think the night would be more enjoyable in the company of a friend."

Cersei nodded; a pleased expression on her face. Kayden didn't like it. _What are you plotting now, dear mother?_ No matter how much she loved her, Kayden had come to accept that sometimes, her mother was a manipulative and traitorous bitch.

The Starks came over and they greeted each other with politeness. Kayden wished to hurry up the small talk and get this over with. The sooner she made her mother happy, the sooner she could leave. Lord Stark provided her with the opportunity she needed.

"My son is your age, my lady."

"Yes, father has told me. We could be very good friends like you and he."

Unfortunately, Lady Stark began before she could excuse herself. Kayden and Cersei sat with her and made small talk. They were interrupted when Sansa was pelted with food. Kayden took the opportunity to sneak away. She watched as Robb took Arya from the feast. She lost him to the crowd. Her father called her as she tried to sneak out.

Cursing her bad luck she went over to where he sat with Lord Stark. Robert had been drinking the entire evening. Kayden braced herself. _Here it comes…_

"This is my eldest. Kayden's five and ten, and very spirited!"

_He's not slurring so maybe he hasn't had too much to drink_. She was hopeful he wouldn't bring up—

"Lyanna was just like my girl when she was at that age."

Kayden couldn't stop her father from embarrassing her mother but she wasn't going to stand around and listen to it either. She was a princess; she couldn't afford to lose temper in public. "If you'll excuse me father, I was just on my way to meet Lord Stark's son. You've told me such wondrous things about him. I'd like to meet him in person."

Robert was thrilled by the idea with the way his eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, of course! Go have fun! You only live once!" He laughed a full belly laugh and Kayden nodded to the Lord Stark and took her leave. She left the feast and wandered out side, needing the fresh air.

She didn't like what both her mother and father were hinting at. The crisp air helped soothe her and she thought calmly on what new scheme they were cooking up. She came to only one conclusion. It was so obvious she felt stupid for not realizing it when her mother had asked her to wear the low-cut green dress.

She understood why her father would want a marriage with the House of Stark. But what could her mother gain out of it? It took her less than three seconds to figure it out. _I_ _am a Baratheon but a Lannister as well. My children will have claim over Winterfell one day. Joffrey's sons will as well if he marries Sansa._ House Lannister would have influence over the North, not just the South.

Cersei always seemed to have more pride as a lion. Kayden shook her head. Clearly they'd forgotten who they were dealing with. _If they think I'm going to get married for their own fantasies or plans they need think again_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her uncle's voice.

He was talking with a dark-haired man her age. She decided to join them in need of a distraction. _Besides, uncle Tyrion's very intelligent; he could come up with a solution to my problem._

"Good evening," she said coming up to them.

"Kayden," Tyrion nodded, "can't say I'm surprised to see you playing hooky."

"What of you, uncle? I thought you'd be stuck to some whore and we'd have to send the Hound to drag you back." She watched in amusement as the other man gaped at her.

"That does sound very pleasing," he replied with a longing look on his face then shook it off. "Oh yes, this is Jon Snow, Lord Stark's bastard."

Jon looked to the ground and mumbled a courteous 'my lady.'

Kayden took pity on him and asked him about his sword, "I see you favor a hand-and-half sword." She kicked herself for that. Hand-and-half swords were also known as bastard swords.

"You know of swords, my lady?" He asked surprised.

"Know? My niece runs around with one as well. We've told her so many times how un-lady like it is, especially for a princess, but does she listen? No. Takes after her mother like that she does."

Kayden had expected Jon to frown or laugh about it. She was surprised when he smiled. "My sister little Arya is the same. She wasn't allowed to learn how to sword fight so she kept begging me to at least teach her how to use a bow and arrow."

Tyrion smiled, "She sounds like the Northern version of my niece."

Kayden was pleasantly surprised and grinned, "Did you teach her?"

"I had to sneak her out of her room in the middle of the night and go to the Godswood for a week. She still goes there to practice from time to time."

"Smart girl," Kayden nodded. "Would you introduce us?"

"Of course, my lady," Jon nodded.

Tyrion finished his wine and tossed the cup to the side. "Well, it's time to get back to the feast. Your mother will give me an earful if she knew you were here playing hooky with me."

"It was an honor to meet you, my lady," Jon bowed.

Kayden looked at him in confusion, "Are you not coming?"

"I cannot," he said looking down.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Tyrion gave her a pointed look.

"Oh," she said, feeling foolish. "Well I don't care. I want you to come and that's that."

"But my lady," Jon said bewildered, "Lady Stark—"

"But nothing, I am the princess of Westeros, who's going to stop me?" She struck her chin out. She heard her uncle grumble 'Mini-Cersei' under his breath.

Jon hesitated for a second but put his sword away and held out his elbow. "It would be an honor."

Kayden slipped her arm through his and grinned. Tyrion walked with them, "Wise choice, Snow. My niece loves a good chase."

"Yes, I do," she answered unashamed.

She could tell Jon was nervous about others reactions. But she relished the thought of their expressions when she walked back in, escorted by a bastard. It was just the reminder her parents needed to know she wasn't stupid and did not like being restricted or controlled.

And just as she'd thought, their reactions were amusing. The ones who weren't drunk enough to forget their own names did some epic double-takes. They took a seat near a corner and Tyrion disappeared somewhere, probably in search of more wine.

Jon was uncomfortable with all the attention so Kayden began talking to distract him. "So, Jon, tell me more about your siblings, especially Arya. I think I saw her earlier today. I believe she was the one who pelted Sansa with food."

"That sounds like something Arya would do. Once when we were younger, she put worms in Sansa's lunch because Sansa had laughed at Arya's needlework."

"My brother Joffrey used to sneak animals into my room to scare me." But Joffrey liked to put snakes and other dangerous animals, and not harmless little creatures like worms. He had done it once to Myrcella and Kayden had put a stop to it immediately.

"The prince, yes, Sansa is quite taken with him."

"Can't imagine why," Kayden began slipping away from the tiring formal speech the more time she spend with Jon. Either he didn't notice or didn't care. They continued to talk some more. People still sneaked a few peeks at them, much to her amusement. That was good. _Jon's a useful tool._

Kayden has noticed her father was too drunk to notice but her mother gave her a look of disapproval once, then ignored her as Sansa came to talk with her. But the one who was most unhappy was Lady Stark. She would look in their direction every now and then and frown. Jon seemed to wilt under her stare.

He was very boring when he mumbled to the surface of the table. So Kayden had to shift her body to block Lady Stark from his sight. It was nearing midnight when she saw Joffrey in her peripheral vision. The blonde head and arrogant walk stuck out like a sore thumb. Not to mention his tall, looming shadow.

Kayden hastily excused herself. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I am still worn from our journey here. I would rather not fall asleep on you and embarrass myself," she said sheepishly, noticing Joffrey kissing Sansa's cheek and biding the flustered girl good night.

She and Jon stood, "Of course, my lady. It's been a long day."

Before he could say anything else, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "I hope to do time again sometime, Jon Snow."

She had gotten the idea from her brother and knew it would irk her mother. And Lady Stark no doubt. Kayden made her way to her brother and smiled to herself at how Jon's face flushed. _That was fun, I should do it again_. Joffrey took her arm and dragged them both back to their rooms.

"Why were you talking with the bastard? And why did you kiss him?"

"You kissed Sansa, didn't you? It was just a polite thank you for keeping me company."

"But why was he, a bastard, keeping you company in the first place?" He demanded, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Our dear parents are cooking up some scheme to have me married to Robb Stark."

"I thought you weren't even going to _touch _the subject of marriage until after your 16th name day." His eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't, but mother and father have forgotten."

"I see," he said mostly to himself. "What is the bastard of the 'honorable' Ned Stark like then?" He asked mockingly.

She knew what her brother was doing. If she said she didn't like him, he'd have Jon punished. If she admitted to liking him, Joffrey would toy with him to annoy her. He was like other little brothers annoying their older sisters. Expect he had power and influence, not to mention an unhealthy love of violence.

"Jon helps me kill time," she answered honestly. "And it ruffles people's feathers." That was also true.

The last part Joffrey could understand well. He smirked, "So he's your new toy? Are you going to use and dispose of him like the others?"

A shrug was all he got as his answer. He mistook her indifference thinking it meant she was uninterested in Jon. In all honesty, she liked him, he was a good companion. But Kayden let Joffrey think what he wanted, it was better for everyone involved.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"I am bored."

"You are not the only one."

"I am going to hunt. Come with me," Joffrey demanded.

Kayden was tempted to say no to spite him for ordering her around. But she was too lazy to. "Very well then, I will meet you at the stables after I am done changing into something more comfortable."

When she met her brother, he wasn't alone. Robb and the Greyjoy boy were also present. "Will they be joining us?"

"If they wish," Joffrey replied smoothly, ignoring the other two's looks at his sister's choice of attire. His horse, Shadow, had a bow and arrow strapped to it as well as a sword. The latter was more for show really.

Kayden figured he wanted them to come so he could show off his skills. She mounted her steed, Storm, and smiled at them. Greyjoy was still staring. "Will you be hunting with us or will you just ride along?"

"It sounds exciting," Robb said. He went to order the stable boy to prepare their horses and to let their parents know.

"I am Theon Greyjoy, my lady," he smiled flirtatiously at her.

Joffrey watched them silently. His sister had said she did not like playing with people's feelings. But back at court, they'd had great fun setting the lords and ladies on one another.

Kayden had claimed she wasn't really toying with their emotions, just being clever with her words. And apparently they'd been enemies pretending to be friends anyway. Either way, Joffrey thought her a hypocrite but had held his tongue at the sight of the sword in her hand.

_I wonder if she'll turn Stark and Greyjoy against each other_. He hoped so, it would be very entertaining to watch. It helped a little to curb his urge to gut them both and watch the life fade out of their eyes. Soon they were ready to go when they were joined by Jon, Arya, and Sansa.

"Where are you going?" Arya asked right up.

"Forgive me, my lord, my lady," Sansa said, grabbing her sister's arm. "She did not mean to sound so...demanding."

"Do not worry, Lady Sansa," Joffrey smiled charmingly and she blushed.

"My lady," Jon spoke up, "this is my sister. You asked me to introduce you, yes?"

"Of course," Kayden smiled. Sansa's heart skipped when the princess looked in her direction, then moved on. She was confused. Why was the princess not looking at her?

"Arya Stark, I presume?"

"I am," she said strongly.

Kayden grinned, "I like you. Would you like to join us?"

"Can I?" She asked brightly.

"You, your sister, and your brother are more than welcome," Joffrey said graciously. More people to admire his skills. Robb didn't like the idea but he couldn't say no to both the prince and the princess.

"We would like that very much, my lord," Jon answered.

Kayden turned to her brother. "What about your guard dog?"

"I told him to follow us from a distance. He will leave five minutes after we do."

When they were all ready to go, they set off at a leisurely pace letting Robb lead them into the forest. He and Joffrey began speaking of tracking game while Theon flirted with her the entire way. She was glad Joffrey was ahead and distracted by his conversation with Robb. Otherwise he would have stuck an arrow between Theon's eyes. After tormenting him for a while of course.

Jon was talking with Arya while Sansa attempted to make conversation with Kayden. _Ugh, I was right, Sansa's a full on romantic and a damsel in distress. How is she going to survive my more beast than human brother?_

The group quieted down when they spotted fresh tracks. Joffrey spoke, "Same rules, sister. Birds are 1 point, rabbits are 2, deers are 3, and if you happen to kill a bear, it's worth 5 points. And worry not, I am sure you will at least come close this time."

"You're only 1 win ahead, brother. Do not be so arrogant."

"You hunt, my lady?" Sansa stared at her in shock.

"Of course," she smirked and took out her bow and arrow.

"Whoever gets the most points by lunch time will be the winner," Robb declared.

"I want to join too."

"No Arya, you cannot." Her sister said in disapproval. "Besides, you have not weapon."

"Here, I always have an extra one," Kayden passed a bow and some arrows. "Jon told me you were very good with them. Who knows, you might give my brother a run for his money."

"I really doubt—" Sansa began.

"I will!" Arya said excitedly.

"Then let's begin!" Theon said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"What are you doing, my lady?" Sansa watched in confusion as the princess dismounted and went to the wounded deer.

They had decided to move in pairs. Kayden suspected that part of the reason had to do with Robb and how uncomfortable he was letting his little sister, who he didn't even know could use a weapon, hunt in the forest. So they split into four groups.

Robb and Theon, Jon and Arya, Kayden and Sansa, and Joffrey had ordered the Hound to follow him. That way the other person would verify the kills made, and it was safer. The plan was to send servants to collect the bodies after they were done. Their game would be dinner later that night.

"It would be cruel to let it bleed out slowly. Father always taught us to do the merciful thing," she slit its throat and Sansa made a strangled noise. She'd been rather strong about the hunt, much to Kayden's surprise. But this was a bit too much for her. "Better get used to this if you want to marry my brother." Joffrey loved making people scream in pain and watching them bleed. "You will not last long being so weak-willed."

"But..." Her lips trembled.

Kayden rolled her eyes. She knew Sansa had been raised a proper lady and what not. But so had she, and Arya, and they were strong. This was her way of testing her and helping her future sister-in-law. She got back up on her horse as the others joined them.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked in worry, looking at his sister.

"I slit the deer's throat to give it a quick and painless death." Kayden replied. "Sansa did not take it well."

Joffrey laughed.

"What's so funny?" Arya frowned, not seeing the humor in the situation.

"Forgive me," he said to Sansa, the fake charm back on. "Kayden had panicked once when I did the same thing."

His sister made a face, "Shut up, Joff! You cut a major artery and I ended up getting sprayed in blood!"

And he had loved the way the red liquid had dripped from her hair and the fear and rage in her eyes.

"And I have apologized." He had never meant. He only said it to stay out of trouble. "But it was still very funny." _And so beautiful..._

"You're just lucky your pet was with you!"

"Oh that must have been so awful!" Sansa looked aghast.

"It was," Kayden wrinkled her nose, "the smell did not leave for days."

The other chuckled. Except for the Hound, "My lord, it is time we head back. The King and Queen as well as the Starks will be wondering what is taking so long."

"He's right," Jon began but stopped then yelled, "Get down!" He pushed Kayden forward and an arrow buried itself in his shoulder.

"JON!" Arya screamed. He hissed in pain and bent forward, clutching his arm tightly.

"Get back," the Hound barked. He took out his sword and charged towards the Wildings. Robb and Theon followed him, their swords out as well.

"Watch him," Kayden ordered Sansa and Arya. They got on each of their brother's side.

Joffrey loaded his bow and fired, killing one of the four Wildings attacking from the opposite direction the men had gone. Kayden thought it was foolish of them to follow the Hound but they didn't know there was another group. She knew it would take her brother seconds, precious seconds, to load his weapon.

The Wildings were carrying small daggers so it was safe for her to come in close contact easily. She dismounted and took out her sword. "Cover me!"

Kayden ducked at the large man swung at her. She slashed her sword up, cutting him a deep diagonal gash. Another one attacked but an arrow struck him in the head. This time a woman attacked, she was faster than her comrades but she was jabbing wildly.

Kayden avoided with ease and took the first opening she got to stab her through the heart. Joffrey got the last one as he tried to escape. It was over in less than a minute.

"What happened here?" Robb asked he and the other two came back.

Kayden calmly walked to Storm. "There were four more Wildings but we killed them."

The Hound cursed. He checked to see if the prince and princess were injured. Robb quickly went over to his brother, "We have to head back, now!"

And they hurried back to Winterfell.

Joffrey rode next to her, "So, who won?"

* * *

**Pairings**: _The focus is Kayden and Joffrey's relationship. I only see friendship in the future. No romance. Yet. With who? I'll think about it later. It's unimportant right now._

_**Please Review~**_


	3. The Reward

**Chapter 3: The Reward**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Kayden hangs out with Jon during the feast. She and Joffrey go hunting and are joined by the Starks and Theon. They are attacked by Wildings. Jon is injured.

* * *

Kayden and Theon rode ahead to let the maester know of Jon's condition. They had left Joffrey and Sandor with Robb and Arya, who refused to leave their brother's side, for their protection. Sansa was not a fast rider so she was left as well. Kayden could see panic setting into the knights but the two didn't stop to explain.

They dismounted quickly and Theon led her to Maester Luwin, who was with her parents and the Starks. Their faces fell when they saw her bloody clothes and Theon's disheveled appearance. Cersei and Catelyn were immediately on them, demanding about what happened.

Robert began shouting order as did Ned. The gold cloaks and the Northern men were confused and nothing was getting done. Kayden got fed up; she brought her fingers up to her lips and whistled. Very loudly. The noise stopped immediately. It was very un-feminine but it got the job done.

"What happened?" Cersei demanded.

"We were hunting and were just about to head back when we were attacked by Wildings," Theon explained quickly, noting the thunderous expressions on the King and Queen's faces.

"We killed them but Jon was shot with an arrow," she tapped her shoulder, "right here. Everyone else is uninjured. Clegane said the other arrows were purple at the tips so it might be poisoned and took it out. When we rode ahead, they were trying to compress the wound to prevent blood loss."

Ned looked sick.

"They'll be here soon enough," Theon said.

"Come with me," Maester Luwin said and they disappeared through the door.

"What about you, are you hurt?" Robert asked.

"All that blood..." Cersei muttered, taking in her daughter's hands, looking her up and down.

Kayden squashed the warm feeling in her stomach. There was no time for that. "It's not mine. I had to kill two of them, Joffrey killed the other two, and Clegane, Robb, and Theon took care of the first group. That was the one with the archer that shot Jon."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Lady Stark said shakily. She'd nearly collapsed in relief when she heard none of her children were hurt. Kayden was about to protest but one look from her mother silenced her. The three left Robert and Ned discussing the Wilding problem, trying to avoid the fear thinking on Jon's condition.

Cersei ordered the servants to draw a hot bath immediately. When they were done, Kayden stripped off her dirty clothes and got into the bath. She didn't realize how tense she'd been until her muscles loosened and she let out a long breath.

"It must have been so awful," Lady Stark said as she handed the bloody clothes to the servants. "To have to kill..." She shook her head.

Kayden shrugged, "I did not take fighting lessons just to let those cretins walk all over me. I am a princess, _not _some pathetic damsel in distress."

"Of course you aren't," Cersei ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You are a Lannister and a Baratheon. You are not to fear but _be _feared."

Catelyn frowned as the Queen encouraged her daughter's actions. It wasn't right. The princess was a young woman and she'd been killing for some time. Catelyn knew she did, that kind of reaction—or lacking one—didn't come from someone who'd just killed two human beings for the first time.

She silently vowed to never let her daughters near such a situation if she could help it. They would not learn how to fight then kill so easily and without any remorse.

* * *

Joffrey smelt his sister before she came up to him. She was the only one he knew who wore a scent of jasmine mixed with some foreign spice. "How is he?"

"The Hound was right, the arrows were poisoned."

"Do they have an antidote?" She stood next to him, looking into the room where Jon lay, surrounded by his father, Robb, Arya, and the maester.

"Not enough. The ingredients are from north of the Wall and the ones required in the potion are also only found there."

"Will he survive?"

"It's possible, but the maester is not saying anything for sure."

"This is my entire fault. If only I had been more attentive."

"Do not tell me you have grown attached to your toy," Joffrey frowned, wishing the arrow had killed Jon instead.

"He saved my life," she stared at him unflinchingly, "I owe him a debt."

"Is that right?" A voice said from behind them. They both jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of their mother. They were glad it wasn't Robert; he wouldn't have taken well to Jon being called a toy. Especially after he had saved Kayden's life.

"Mother," Kayden looked over her shoulder and saw Robert walking towards them. "Yes, it's true. I guess he saw the archer so he pushed me out of the way."

"He saved your life and you owe him a debt," Cersei said. "And we Lannisters always pay our debts."

"Aye, as do the Baratheons," Robert looked at Jon for a few seconds. Then he turned and left, his wife going with him. Kayden and Joffrey moved out of the way when Benjen Stark came.

Her brother excused himself, "I think I have stayed here long enough to show my gratitude and what not. I am going to take a bath."

Kayden nodded, "I am also going back to my room. Nothing to be done here now."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kayden slowed down as she heard voices. She made sure the coast was clear before trying to eavesdrop through the closed door. She barely made out the words.

"...the Hand."

"...family...leave..."

She left after that. Kayden knew the voices. _Father wants Lord Stark to be his Hand of the King. _That would mean he'd have to leave Winterfell and come to King's Landing. _Someone like Lord Stark won't last long there. _The City of Liars was what she and her brother called it.

* * *

**Couple of Days Later**

Kayden was walking to breakfast when she noticed the whispers. When she reached, she saw Robb and Arya chatting happily. Theon was the same as ever, munching on his breakfast, making an occasional comment and earning a glare from Robb and Arya.

Bran and Rickon were present as well, talking amiably like boys their age did about their plans to spend the day playing outside. Her parents were making polite conversation with Lord and Lady Stark. Except Catelyn had on a calm façade but seemed to be furious about something.

Joffrey, who had pretended to be interested in whatever Sansa was saying, saw her first and took the opportunity of ditch his betrothed. "Insomnia?" It was common for his sister to be hit with bouts of restlessness. It was how she found out he was the guilty party sneaking snakes into her rooms. She'd always suspected but then knew for sure.

"Yes, I went for a walk. What did I miss?"

"Father made an announcement."

"I thought as much. I kept hearing talk all around me but didn't bother listening. I figured I would find out soon enough." She took an apple from a servant passing by and bit into it. "What was it about?"

"To reward your knight in shining armor," he teased knowing how much she hated being thought as weak and defenseless.

"Tell me what he said else leave me in peace," she glared at him.

"The reward for saving his precious princess, the bastard got legitimacy."

Kayden paused, "No wonder Lady Stark is so angry. Father has legally made Jon a Stark." It explained why Robb and Arya were so happy. Jon was their full brother now, through blood and by the laws of Westeros. "He's been spared the life as a bastard now. Our debt is repaid."

"So, now you will have to let the bas—let _Jon _be."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem very interested in him. Mother and father might take it the wrong way. And he's a Stark now, not just a bastard."

"Even so, mother would never let me marry the _second _son." She rolled her eyes. "And we are only friends, not that you would know anything about that, dear brother."

"I do not need or want any friends."

"Good, because they do not want someone like you either."

The only thing that kept Joffrey from striking his sister was the fact they surrounded by people. She always liked pushing his buttons like that in public.

"Are you joining us or are you going to whisper among yourself all day?" Robb called out. The siblings went over and made conversation.

Kayden noticed Lady Stark glance at her from her peripheral vision. She turned to her parents, "Father, mother, I wanted to say you made the right choice about Jon. I am sure he will be grateful."

Joffrey knew what she was doing. They liked to mock people and watch them get angry, or uncomfortable, but not be able to do anything about it. His sister was like him in the way that she was possessive.

She didn't like people messing with her things. He'd learned _that_ lesson the hard way. He knew she would verbally poke Lady Stark with a stick. And Kayden had whined at him about her annoying judgmental looks. He watched Lady Stark press her lips into a line.

"I mean he was always considered a Stark and loved, yes?" She asked the Stark children. The nodded happily and agreed it never mattered to them. Joffrey watched in amusement as Lady Stark clutched the butter knife tightly.

"Good," Robert said, "he deserves it. Can't blame him for his birth, can we?"

They all nodded, expect for her mother and Lady Stark. Kayden knew her mother was thinking of the Targaryen children and Catelyn, well that was obvious. But she wondered why Lord Stark had that expression on his face and looked down at his plate. _What is he looking so guilty about? _She shrugged it off. After all, he was the one who sired Jon with a woman who wasn't his wife. _That must be it._

* * *

**Later That Night**

Kayden walked around the castle, silently avoiding the guards. She wandered around trying to banish the memories of That Day. She heard a raven and watched it with interest. _Why send one to arrive at _this_ time?_ It was the distraction she needed. She snuck in the room with ease and removed the letter.

Scanning the content she narrowed her eyes. She took a few minutes to think on the situation, then carefully closed the letter and tied it back to the raven. _How will I able to talk without Clegane catching me?_

It would be hard to meet with her brother without waking his guard dog. _I will wake him first, and have him stand guard outside. _That way they wouldn't be caught unaware either. The sun was beginning to rise and the servants would be up and moving soon.

"Joffrey," she shook her brother. He grumbled and she kept trying to no avail. She let out an impatient huff. "Rise brother before I slap you!"

He opened his eyes, heavy with sleep, and sat up. "You had better have a good reason for waking me." He looked around, "And where's Clegane?"

"I sent him outside to guard the door." She then explained the content of the letter.

"Who will believe that wretched woman anyway? We all know she's touched in the head after all those miscarriages. And now her husband has passed away as well." Joffrey scowled, "We should still have Lysa Arryn's head for treason! How dare she insinuate our mother is plotting to murder father, her husband and _King_!"

"Keep your voice down," Kayden warned. "And we cannot do that for two reasons. We will need proof. I cannot say I found out from a letter that was not meant for my eyes."

"You are the princess; you can say you have your sources. Who will oppose you?" He rolled his eyed. "And what is the other reason?"

"I think mother _is_ trying to have father killed."

Joffrey stared at her in shock. They didn't speak for a minute. Joffrey broke the silence, "What do we do?"

"Besides having our eyes and ears open? Nothing," she answered calmly.

"Nothing?" His eyes were wide as saucers. "Even if this conspiracy is true, you would have mother kill father?"

"A King can be a soldier but a soldier cannot be King. It is especially true for our father. He was not meant for a crown but a sword, or hammer I suppose. Father is slowing choking the life out of the realm. If something is not done soon, I fear we may have rebellions of our hands."

Joffrey nodded, "The previous generation had to suffer under the reign of the Mad King and were freed by father, so they accept him fully. But our generation does not look at him the same way their parents do."

"It is time we have a new ruler."

"Soon," Joffrey nodded with a smirk. "And unlike our dear drunk of a father, I will be a King will not whore himself and be mocked behind his back by the rest of the realm."

"And that is why I love you, dear brother," Kayden said in approval. Men had three big weaknesses: pride, alcohol, and women. Joffrey cared not for the latter two but she would have to help him with the first one.

"And my charming good looks and witty sense of humor."

"Those I can do without."

* * *

The Hound stood impassively in front of Joffrey's room. He tried to listen in on the prince and his sister's conversation but they were whispering too quietly. It was frustrating to hear words being spoken but not being able to understand what they were saying.

He was always within earshot when they cooked up harebrained schemes. He scowled. The two were very cunning and that was bad enough by itself. But any time they plotted _together,_ and in private at that, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

The door opened and the princess stepped out. She looked to be in a very good mood. That did not make the Hound feel any better. She stared at him unflinchingly, one of the very few people—and the only woman—who could stare at his face dead on.

"Did anyone come here?"

He shook his head.

"I trust you will not speak of my visit?"

He shook his head again. She nodded and took her leave. He watched her disappear around the corner before going back inside. Joffrey was lying with his eyes closed but a definite smile on his face.

This was definitely not good.**  
**

* * *

"You are really good, my lady."

"I have been practicing," Kayden answered. She turned around to see the second youngest Stark, his pet right behind him. "Are you here to practice as well?" She nodded to the target and the arrow stuck near dead center.

Bran thought for a moment. "I was going to climb that," he pointed to the old abandoned tower.

"That is dangerous, you could fall. What would your mother say?"

"She'd scold me," he shrugged. "But I'm really good, there's no way I'd fall." He replied confidently. Bran stopped and looked at the bow in Kayden's hands, "But I do need the archery practice."

"Then join me," she waved him over. He came obediently.

* * *

When Kayden went to dinner, her mother and uncle were already there. She sat down across from them. The conversation had halted when she came in. "By all means, do not stop on _my_ account."

"I was asking my sweet sister how she was enjoying Winterfell, if she'd seen any landmarks or famous towers lately," Tyrion said casually.

"You are the second person to talk about towers today."

"Oh? Who else was it? Maybe your uncle Jamie?" Tyrion popped a grape into his mouth.

Kayden raised an eyebrow at her mother's stiff reaction. "No, Bran. He said he was going to climb some old tower."

"Did he?" Cersei asked. Her voice was slightly pitched. "I mean he's so young, what if he fell?"

"I told him the same thing. He agreed to practice his archery with me instead."

"I see, very good dear," her mother's body posture relaxed. "It would be a tragedy for such a young and innocent boy to have an accident." She said cryptically, mostly to her brother, while her daughter watched the scene with interest.

In the next few minutes, they were joined by the rest of their family and the Starks. They quieted down when Tyrion asked about Jon's condition. Lord Stark was the one who answered, "There is not enough of the antidote for him to make a full recovery. And we do not have the time to send someone to the Wall and back for the ingredients."

"So we decided the best course of action was if I escorted him to the Wall," Benjen said.

"Really? Because I've been meaning to see it for a while now," Tyrion swirled the wine in his glass.

"You are more than welcome to join us, Lord Tyrion."

"Speaking of traveling," Lord Stark began suddenly, "I, too, will be on the road soon, to King's Landing."

"You'll do it?" Robert slapped him on the back.

"Do what, father?" Robb asked.

"I have accepted Robert's offer," he turned to his friend, "to be his Hand of the King." He looked to his children. "I, along with Sansa, Bran, and Arya if they are willing, shall travel with our guests back to the capital."

"Can we?" Bran's eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh father I would love to!" Sansa was overjoyed.

Kayden noticed her brother's shoulders droop. He had been thinking _if _the engagement was still on, he would still have three years of freedom. He wasn't the only one who was down.

Arya, who was sitting on her left, was frowning slightly. She probably wanted to go to the Wall with her brother and uncle. Kayden leaned over and whispered, "At King's Landing, I could arrange for you to have a weapon's master teach you, if you would like that."

She perked up immediately, "I would also like to go, father."

Lady Stark looked at Kayden; she sipped her glass to hide her smirk. Catelyn most likely wondered how she had gotten her daughter to agree. But the dark-haired princess had to.

While Bran was tolerable, he was still a little boy. No doubt Sansa would join hips with her brother and Kayden couldn't retreat to a 10 year old boy for a lack of a better companion. Bran was also good friends with her youngest brother and sister and would want to be around them more than her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Joffrey bumped his knee against hers. He subtly indicated his head towards the door before looking away. She got the message. He wanted to talk to her soon. _What could he have to say?_

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	4. The Road to King's Landing

**Chapter 4: The Road to King's Landing **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Jon is legitimatized by Robert for saving Kayden. He will be taken to the Wall with his uncle Benjen. Kayden learns of a conspiracy to kill Robert. She and Joffrey decide to let it happen. Ned, Arya, Bran, and Sansa will go to King's Landing with them.

* * *

_I should have known this was what he wanted to talk about_. Kayden thought as Joffrey ranted and raved about Sansa coming to King's Landing. "It's bad enough I have to marry that, that _pathetic _girl when I come of age but why must I suffer beforehand!"

"Take care not to speak so freely and loudly here, brother. It would not bode well if some servant were to hear you and spread rumors."

"I'd have their heads on a pike!"

"And how would you find them, genius?"

Joffrey grabbed her throat and squeezed, "Do not test my patience, sister."

"Then give me the same courtesy and handle this like a man and not a whining little boy!"

He released her and touched her shoulders instead. "Yes, you're right. Forgive me," he kissed her neck. "You are not the one responsible. This is all father's doing, asking Stark to be his Hand. Honestly, the sheer stupidity of it makes me sick!"

Kayden gently pushed him away, "What we need do right now is make sure that Stark doesn't ruin mother's plans."

"What are you proposing we do?"

"You need to continue charming Sansa," she ignored the ugly face he made. "Bran will spend time with our siblings and Arya with the sword master I'll have arranged for her. Our father is incompetent as a King and Stark will be forced to do everything himself. Hopefully all these distractions shall keep them from discovering anything...ugly."

"What of you, sister?"

"I shall try to secure your claim to the Iron Throne."

He frowned, "Why? I am the heir!"

"But you are still a boy," she waved off his bristling, "our uncles might try to take advantage, wanting to be King in your place. _Supposedly _only until you come of age."

"I would not put it pass uncle Stannis," Joffrey agreed. "He does not have much glory from the rebellion. And father did not give him as much lands as he did uncle Renly."

"And one more thing. Be careful of our mother," she warned him. "She lusts for power and is far too paranoid. She will try to make it as if she is the only one you can trust to be on your side. Then she will use her position as Queen Regent for her own means."

Joffrey stared at her, not really believing her. Kayden rolled her eyes. "Really now Joff, why do you honestly think she spoils you so much? Why does she not show even half as much affection for Tommen and Myrcella?"

"Because I'm her favorite," he replied smirking.

"And why is that?" She didn't wait for him to answer, "Because you are the heir. When you ascend, so as long as she has your favor, she will have the _King's _support in every one of her decisions. It is the same with me now."

"Because father favors you," he said almost accusingly.

Kayden ignored it, "I hope you understand what we have to do."

"Anything and everything to show I should be King in the event of father's _untimely death_."

"That's right," she said turning away.

"Where are you going?" He sounded disappointed and angry as he watched her walk away.

"Benjen Stark is taking Jon to the Wall today. It's only proper I see my 'knight in shining armor' off. Who knows," she smirked and got back at him for choking her, "I might give him a farewell kiss for good luck."

_Jon is indeed a useful tool. _She thought as she left her brother seething. Joffrey loved the chase as much as she did. It was one of the reasons he couldn't care less for girls like Sansa, who were empty-headed and threw themselves at him. _Arya has a better chance with him_.

Kayden's intelligence and refusal to back down to him was what drew him to her, why he got along so much better with her than with Tommen or Myrcella.

And it helped Kayden keep him under control. She was too fun for him to lose. In his twisted mind, she was the only one worthy to stand by him. Their father ignored him and even their mother was intimidated by him. Joffrey was isolated and clung to her.

She was the only one who could rein in his cruelty.

And for that, she had to fall to his level.

* * *

In the end she never talked with Jon since he was being kept unconscious. Returning to her room, she saw the servants had begun packing. And by dawn the next day, they left for the capital city. Kayden was disappointed to leave Winterfell. Cold weather suited her more than the hot sun did.

An unfortunate incident occurred the third day on the road.

Arya's direwolf had bitten her brother's hand. She had been with Myrcella at the time and couldn't prevent the situation from spiraling out of control. She did some damage control the first chance she got.

"Leave us," she ordered and the healer left the tent. Joffrey was sitting in a plush chair, cradling his arm wrapped in a bandage. She began before he could, "How could you be so stupid, brother?"

"Me? Why are you calling me stupid? I'm the victim!"

"I am not talking about the mutt! I am talking about sending your pet after the butcher's boy!"

"He deserved—"

"Do not make excuses!" Kayden growled angrily. "I forced Sansa to tell me everything as it had happened. Your pride was injured and you took it out on the one person there who was disposable to you."

"Why does it matter? He's only a commoner," Joffrey shrugged.

"It _does_ matter you fool! People see you as a boy, how would it look if one boy sentenced a _younger _one to death? No one wants another Mad King on the throne."

He looked unsure now, "What do I do?"

Kayden took a calming breath and exhaled the frustration away. "First be thankful I ran into Sansa and learned the truth. I know you better you know yourself, brother. I _thought_ you would send Clegane after the boy so I tracked down your dog before he got the chance to kill."

Joffrey relaxed, happy the disaster was avoided. He stood up and touched his sister's cheek affectionately, "I do not know what I would do without you."

She slapped his hand away, "Second, you have to apologize to your betrothed and her sister. Tell them you made a mistake because you were afraid for your life."

"No," he was furious now. "I will not look like a weakling!"

"Fine then," Kayden said smiling sweetly, "Do let them continue to think you acted out of anger and a tendency for violence rather than the understandable reaction of fear. I am sure looking _crazy _is preferable to looking weak."

Joffrey pouted, "I hate it when you say such sensible things and leave me feeling foolish at my actions."

"It is for your own good."

"There is no wining with you." He took her hand and kissed it, "Now I must go apologize to my dear lady."

* * *

Joffrey stood before the King and Queen. Ignoring the feeling of dozens of eyes on him, he spoke calmly. "Father, mother, Lord Stark, I must admit I made the wrong decision in wanting Nymeria dead. I am ashamed to say, fear had taken me over and I was not thinking clearly."

Kayden had told him to use the direwolf's name to make the apology more personal and genuine. _It must be killing him to say this. Good_, she thought to herself. His discomfort would help make it sound less rehearsed. Obviously he did not mean one word he was uttering but the real feelings were helping make it sound authentic.

Joffrey turned to Sansa, "Forgive me, my lady. I wish you did not have to see me so…ungraceful."

Lord Stark nodded, "Your reaction is understandable, my lord. I just wish you would have spoken up sooner."

"What do you mean, Lord Stark?"

"The direwolf ran off," Cersei glanced at a frowning Arya then sent Sansa a regretful look. Kayden had not a single doubt she was faking. "So we had the other one put down."

_By 'we' you mean 'I.'_ She rolled her eyes at her mother. Joffrey was truly surprised since he didn't know. It eliminated the doubt some might have had about him masterminding the death of the other direwolf.

He turned to the red-haired Stark, "My mistake is the reason for your pain. I hope one day you may find it in your heart to forgive me."

_That was a tad bit overdone, brother_. She turned to watch the reactions of the other occupants. They all seemed to be buying it. Even Lord Stark, he probably thought his future son-in-law was honest and noble. He couldn't have been farther from the truth.

But who would think a spoiled and rotten prince would ever apologize in public? _No, he must be honorable; it's probably what most of these simpletons are thinking._ She rolled her eyes at the few women with wet eyes. _Idiots_. Kayden hoped no bard would sing a song about this day. Joffrey would have his tongue ripped out for sure.

Sansa, as she suspected, was eating it all up and reassuring her 'regretful' prince. "It takes a great deal of courage to admit being wrong, and scared. I will not forgive you, my lord, because there is nothing to forgive."

_Oh gods take mercy and kill me_. Joffrey tried not to gag. Or go with the more desirable choice of stabbing Sansa with a sword. _Incompetent girl, all you had to say was 'I forgive you.'_ Why did she have to try and turn it into something out of one of her songs? He would pay her back for this humiliation. _Just you wait you little bitch…_

Looking around he couldn't believe they all bought that distasteful little act. He supposed it was a good thing as they started to clap; it meant they admired him now. His thoughts turned to his sister. _There'll be no living with her after this._

* * *

**King's Landing: Kayden's Room**

Much to Kayden's relief, the rest of the journey had gone without a hitch. Though Joffrey still sulked and felt embarrassed for that ungraceful display. He preferred to banish it from his thoughts entirely. They had smiled in relief when they reached home. Traveling was enjoyable but very tiring.

She was resting in her room—she had missed it greatly—when her brother came in. He sat in the chair next to her, "You were right."

"Aren't I always?" She smiled, "You'll have to be more specific, Joff."

"Mother came to talk," he said and she sat up straighter. "She was speaking of when I would be King, and about Sansa."

"What else?"

"She said: Anyone who isn't us is an enemy. She was talking only about her and me." He looked at her intensely, "You are not my enemy. You are my sister and I love you."

Kayden could feel the air thicken, "And I you…except when you stick your hands into my cake."

"That was once and I was four!"

Her distraction worked and she smiled as the tension broke, "You know Joff, you were quite the little kleptomaniac, especially when it came to sweets. You remember what a chubby little boy you used to be? You still are, you know."

"I am not, nor was I ever, _chubby_!" He said indignantly. "I am almost four and ten, only two years from being a man!"

Kayden grinned wolfishly, "Ah yes, I remember when the changes started. Your voice broke and you refused to speak for weeks! Most pleasant time of my life I must say."

Joffrey sprang out of the chair, his face beet red, "I promised my lady I would give her a tour. Excuse me." His sister's laughter followed him out the door.

* * *

Kayden was walking towards Arya's chambers when she ran into the girl. "Arya, I was just on my way to see you."

"Did you find me a teacher?"

"Indeed she did," Lord Stark came up from behind. "Lady Kayden convinced me and found a sword master. I have contacted him and he will be here tomorrow for your first lesson."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she gave them both a fierce hug and ran off to find Bran.

"My lady, would you do the honor of having lunch with me?"

"I would be happy to," she wondered what he wanted to discuss.

_It better not be related to Robb. _Kayden hoped he wasn't trying to get to know her because he was under the impression she may one day become his daughter-in-law. They went to his solar and at first made small talk. She saw the look in eyes and knew they were about to approach the reason for this meal.

"From the little amount of time we've had together, and from what I know through my children, you are very…" He couldn't find the right word to describe her without insulting her.

"Unorthodox?" She hoped to disperse any expectations he had about her as a proper lady.

"I suppose, yes," he said tentatively. "I want your honest opinion on someone."

_If he asks me about his _son_ I'm going to tell him how great a man _Jon_ is. And how lucky the woman who married him would be._ He wouldn't accept her parents' proposal to Robb then and they would never give her away to Jon.

"I wanted to ask you about your brother."

_Oh, well, now that isn't entirely unexpected_. Kayden took a sip of water. "Could you be more specific, please? I do not know if you want to know of his like/dislikes or his personality or…" She left the question hanging in the air for him to finish.

"I wanted to know what…that…" he struggled to put his feelings into words.

He didn't need to. She had a good idea, "You want to know whether or not Joffrey and Sansa's betrothal will last till he comes of age." When it came to the royal family, it wasn't uncommon for betrothals to change according to the situation. "And you want to hear my opinion, as someone close to Joffrey, on how I think his and Sansa's marriage could go."

"Yes," he smiled. Ned waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"Joffrey wants a worthy woman to stand by his side, someone who is strong, capable, and intelligent. He makes mistakes and needs someone like that to correct him."

"Especially since he will be King one day," said Lord Stark.

Kayden nodded, "He'll need a wife—no a _Queen_—with nerves of steel. If he is to marry a Stark, I am sorry to say your daughter Arya will most likely be his first, and only, choice. I know my brother and he will not marry Sansa if she does not grow a spine."

She was being harsh but it needed to be said. "Your eldest daughter is too much of a push-over. Joffrey wants a woman who is a Queen first and 'obedient little wife' second. Sansa will need to be more like her sister if she wants to marry Joffrey and have a proper relationship with him."

"Or be more like Joffrey's sister."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in surprise.

"Your brother admires you. He's spent his life around strong and intelligent women like you and your mother. Those traits are needed when in a position of power. I can understand why he and Sansa might not be the best match."

"That is right, which isn't to say it could not work." It could if the eldest Stark girl enjoyed having a cruel and arrogant boy as her life partner.

"But in the end it comes down to what kind of Queen Sansa will make."

"Of course," Kayden smiled. "Men may be the heads of the family but women are the necks, and the head turns the way the neck wants it to."

Ned laughed in agreement.

* * *

Joffrey was waiting, with Sandor right behind him, when Kayden joined them. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked as she led them to an abandoned hallway.

"Speak quietly and tell me what you see."

"Lots of sculptures of animals."

"What animals?"

"You asked me to sneak here in the middle of the night for this?"

"Do you know who overlooked the construction of this castle?"

"Enough with the questions! Just tell me why you asked me here!" He glared.

"I_ am_," she replied patiently.

He huffed angrily, "The Targaryens: Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters Rhaenys and Visenya."

"Yes, the three who _took over _all of Westeros."

Suddenly it made sense to Joffrey, "Is there some sort of hidden passage here?"

Kayden smiled, "Guess which statue leads to the entrance." She saw Sandor shift in her peripheral vision, interested by the conversation.

Her brother looked around and pointed, "That one, the three-headed dragon."

"No, too obvious," Kayden shook her head. "I would not be surprised if it led to a trap. Try again."

"The chameleon," Sandor answered.

"Correct," Kayden walked over to it. "The animal with the ability to fade into its surroundings."

Joffrey and Sandor watched with interest as she pressed its eyes causing the mouth to drop open. She took out a match box, lit one up, and threw it down the chameleon's throat. The mouth closed and the statue's eyes glowed for a second before it and the wall behind it moved back, then to the right.

"Where does it lead?" Joffrey squinted, trying to see through the darkness.

"Anywhere in the castle," his sister smirked. "Or at least that's my theory. I have not had the chance to explore it fully yet." She went in and came back after a few seconds; the entrance was sealed once more.

"I cannot believe you went in there by yourself! Why did you not tell me?"

"It's filled with traps and you would have bumbled your way into one," Kayden grinned and Sandor snorted.

Joffrey ignored them. "This will be very useful. Does anyone else know of its existence?"

"Present company excluded? No. There were dust and spider webs everywhere. Had someone been there, they would have left clues behind."

"You had best come up with a code when you talk about this place," Sandor said. "If the Spider found out, he would use it for himself. You don't want him to know something like this even exists. Using the structure of the castle to find good hiding places to eavesdrop is one thing, but this," he gestured to the chameleon statue, "this is on a level of its own."

"Wise words, dog," Joffrey nodded. "I will think of something." He turned to his sister, "You must show me around, soon!"

"How about tomorrow? We'll spy on the Small Council. It will help you get a good grasp of the current state of the realm and give you a chance to observe your future councilors."

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	5. The Debt

**Chapter 5: The Debt**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Joffrey and Kayden make plans. Kayden forces Joffrey to apologize for the direwolf incident. The group reaches King's Landing. Ned has a talk with Kayden about Sansa and Joffrey. Kayden shows Joffrey and Sandor a secret passage.

***Points to invisible Artistic License***_ I'm taking liberty with the timeline. _

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kayden scowled. "The meeting will begin in less than half an hour and it will take us at least half that time to navigate around!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame Sansa. She kept following me around like a bloody dog! I already have one shadowing me. I don't need a second one invading my privacy as well!"

She waved him off and opened the passage, "Let's go then." Joffrey nodded.

"Press the eyes of the statue to close the entrance," she said to Sandor, who was the last one in.

Inside was a narrow corridor and it barely had enough space for two people to walk side by side. Joffrey grabbed his sister's hand and followed her with Sandor behind him, his hand on Joffrey's shoulder. Even with the torch, they were practically blind.

Occasionally, Kayden would stop and press a word or carving on the wall or the floor before moving on. After walking for a couple of minutes, she took a right at the four-way intersection then a left at another one. They moved with more caution when they came to a staircase that plunged down into darkness.

"Why are we going down?" Joffrey gripped his sister's hand tighter. "Are we not on the same floor as the meeting room?"

"No that is not it; this is the only way I know. We will take another staircase up and it's not far after that," Kayden answered. And less than five minutes later, they were standing behind the meeting room's wall covered by a two large paintings. Between the two paintings was a full length mirror. Kayden began to explain.

"It's one-sided and etched into the wall. We can see and hear them but not the other way around. I read that there was a 'mistake' when building this part of the castle. The workers thought there was supposed to be a window here. They covered the space with this special crystal mirror the Targaryens brought from their homeland."

"Very clever," Joffrey touch the rectangular mirror with approval. "Were there any other 'mistakes' mentioned in this book?"

"Only two more."

Lord Stark entered the room at that moment. Sandor muttered, "Let's see how the honorable Stark survives _these _wolves."

Ned was greeted by Varys, embraced by Renly, and then he met Littlefinger. They exchanged some words and Lord Baelish said, "Not a man but a woman, Catelyn Tully. I'm sure you would understand."

The trio spoke at the same time. Kayden muttered, "Awkward."

"Slimeball," Joffrey sneered.

"Snake," Sandor growled.

They exchanged a mutual look of disgust at the man. Lord Stark then spoke with Grand Maester Pycelle. They called the meeting in order and Ned asked about Robert.

"Winter may be coming but the same cannot be said for my brother," Renly took a seat next to him.

The trio snickered at his words. Varys and Littlefinger explained that Robert left the small matters to them. Renly told them about the tourney his brother was holding in honor of his best friend. The winner got 40,000 gold dragons, 20,000 went to the runner up, and 20,000 to the wining archer.

Pycelle asked the question on the trio's minds, "Can the treasury _bear _such an expense?"

Littlefinger told them about taking a loan from the Lannisters. "We already owe Tywin Lannister 3 million gold dragons, what's another 80,000?"

The trio stood still, stunned. The feeling was mutual with Ned. "Are you telling me the crown is _3 million _in debt?"

"I'm telling you the crown is _6 million _in debt."

"WHAT?!" Kayden and Joffrey roared.

"So when I become King I'll be up to my eyeballs in debt?! How could father be so stupid?"

The Small Council talked about the tourney and Lord Stark raised his voice then apologized. Joffrey growled, "Don't say sorry! Keep going! _Before _we end up flat broke."

"6 million, Joff, we're _already _flat broke, far past it really." She paused for a moment. "Think if we beg grandfather hard enough he'll dismiss it?"

The other two gave her a look that clearly stated: Not gonna happen.

Kayden sighed, "I thought as much."

The meeting soon ended and the trio went back to Joffrey's room, where he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"Come sit down, brother. We have to put some salve on your wounds."

"What about the wounds in the treasury? They're not going to heal themselves anytime soon."

"Panicking will not help us," Kayden took his hand and forced him to sit. She rolled up his sleeve and began to apply the white mixture to the bite marks.

"What will we do, Kayden? The debt... Father spending gold is like…it's like Tommen and foolish cat collection. He keeps on_ adding to it_."

"And what would you do?"

He stood up, "The North, they like to think themselves our equal. When I'm King, I will double taxes and I will force them to supply 10,000 men to the royal army."

"To the royal army?"

"Why should each Lord command a small army? We are not Hill People. All soldiers should come together and we should have one army, loyal to the crown."

"That is incredibly foolish," Sandor said, finally speaking. Joffrey rounded on him, eyes blazing with rage.

But Kayden agreed with the Hound, "He's right. You say the North consider themselves our equal. But Lord Stark did lead the rebellion alongside father. They bow to the crown, even though they have every right _not _to. As for one army, had that been the case in the past, the Mad King's reign of terror would have continued. And it could lead to disastrous consequences should another madman rise to power in the future."

"I will still double taxes," Joffrey held stubbornly to his belief. His sister sighed. He hated it when she did that. It made him feel like a petulant child.

"Our people can barely live as it is. And asking for more when the city's over its limit is foolish. They'll starve. Pair that with the taxes, they'll rebel. We won't survive if the ones who are supposed to protect us are fighting against us."

"Hunger, greed, and love, they make the most sensible of men into complete idiots," Sandor said.

Joffrey collapsed in his chair, head in hands, "And what brilliant ideas do you two have?"

"Remember what Baelish said? Every time the Small Council gathered money, father would spend it all. Which means it is possible to clear the debt if we save up long enough, but we'll have to make cuts. Stop unnecessary spending."

"The princess is right, my lord. It is possibly if you are willing to make sacrifices."

Joffrey nodded. Then he said, "Do you think if I tell Sansa about the 6 million gold dragons debt I might scare her out of marrying me?"

"You'll find no solution there, dear brother. After all, _love conquers all_," she snickered.

Thud!

Joffrey let his head hit the table.

* * *

Joffrey and Sandor watched incredulously as Kayden set three cushions on the ground. She settled onto one and put a basket in the middle. Opening it, she took out a slice of cake and a fork. Kayden looked up at them, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"We are here to spy on the Small Council, not have a bloody picnic!"

"Why not both? I thought it would be more comfortable." She leaned over and patted the cushion across from her. Joffrey grumbled at first but sat down. "Come now Clegane, don't be so stiff." When he didn't budge, "Don't make me order you."

He sat down. But kicked the cushion away first as an act of rebellion.

The meeting began and they quieted down. The worst news of the day was the tavern fights and horse races. They wondered how long it would be until they escalated to full-on riots. The trio was about to leave when Lord Stark called out to Grand Maester Pycelle. They became curious when they heard about what Jon Arryn had been looking at the day before he died.

"The old shit's hiding something," Sandor rasped, "If it were any old useless book, he wouldn't have denied it so much."

"He's trying too hard," Joffrey nodded in agreement. He saw them leave and turned to his sister. "Do you know the way to—"

"No," she shook her head. "But, we know where they are going. I have an idea..."

* * *

Sandor mentally sighed as he followed the siblings, sneaking around the castle. It was like when they children. They would set up some prank, follow their marks, and watch them fall into their traps. He and Joffrey were hiding around the corner making sure no one snuck on the princess, who was standing not five feet from Pycelle's room.

They heard the door open and Kayden began to walk. The two quickly left at that point.

"Oh, Lord Stark, good afternoon," she curtsied, a radiant smile on her face. The book was facing down but she didn't need to see the title to know which one it was. There was only one like it.

"My lady," he nodded. "Were you on your way to see the Grand Maester?"

"Yes, I am here to pick up some more ointment for my brother's wounds."

"I see," he smiled, "forgive me but I must take my leave."

"Of course," she waved her hand, "you are the Hand and you have duties to attend to. Excuse me," she curtsied again and went into the room. She got the salve and left. Joffrey and Sandor were in her room when she came in and tossed the glass jar on her bed.

"Well?" Joffrey asked impatiently.

"I didn't see the title but I could tell which one it was anyway. It was about the ancestry of the Houses in Westeros since Aegon and his sisters came."

"What could he want with—no never mind, who cares? We have bigger things to worry about."

"My lord, Jon Arryn was asking questions when he _suddenly _became ill and died. It doesn't look like a coincidence to me."

"When you put it that way..."

"Maybe we should investigate the matter. It's not like we can do much about the other issue. Unless of course Joffrey participates in the archery contest."

"Father will not allow it. It is meant for other Lords to gain glory or a poor man to gain reward."

"Then in the meantime, we will solve this mystery."

Joffrey sat down in a chair, "I'm not fully convinced there is something fishy going on. After all, Jon Arryn died from an illness."

"Could've been poison," the Hound suggested.

"Grand Maester Pycelle would have known."

"Unless he was in on it," Kayden said. "What? Don't look at me like that. It's obvious if you think about it."

"But what could he gain from the Hand's death?" Joffrey had a point.

"Maybe he found something about Pycelle," Sandor answered.

"Jon Arryn was old yes, but not as old as Pycelle." Joffrey shook his head, "I cannot see that old, weak man having the strength to—"

"Who needs strength when you have smarts?" Kayden interrupted, making her brother scowl. "The ex-Hand did not die from a physical wound but from sickness of body, from poison."

Before they could think on it, there was a knock at the door.

"Forgive me; I forgot my servants would come today to dress me for the tourney."

Joffrey stood up to leave, "I shall go get ready myself." He kissed her cheek and left with Sandor.

* * *

**Kayden's Room: Evening**

"Well that was a bloody waste of time," Joffrey growled.

Normally he loved jousts, especially the blood. But all he could think about was the squandering of money when they were already in debt. He was about to reach for the fruit bowl when he noticed the letter on it. He was tempted to grab it but remembered his sister's words about him being a kleptomaniac and resisted.

"You have a letter." He watched her read it and noticed her posture shift, "What does it say?"

"While his tourney was on, the guest of honor himself, Lord Stark, was visiting a smithy."

"What was he doing?"

"Talking to the blacksmith and his apprentice. Unfortunately, my contact was unable to hear what they were saying."

"How about _we_ go see this smithy?"

"We will have to disguise ourselves first," Kayden crumbled the letter and tossed it into the fireplace. "It'll be hard to go unnoticed with Clegane around."

Joffrey turned to the Hound, "You cannot follow us."

"I am your sworn shield, where you go, I go."

"Then at least give us a head start," Kayden began before Joffrey exploded. He seemed to have kept calm over the past few weeks; it wouldn't be long before the buried rage was unleashed.

The Hound agreed and Kayden turned to her brother, "I will get some disguises ready. We will go early tomorrow, before anyone comes to check on us."

* * *

**The Next Day at Dawn**

"I feel and smell like a peasant!"

"Good, that was the idea," Kayden tugged the hood of her scruffy brown cloak tighter over her head. Despite it being so early in the morning, people were already bustling through the streets. A dirty-faced boy and girl in ragged clothes was nothing new.

"Keep your head down and your shoulders hunched, brother. And do not say our names!"

"Yes, I now! I am not an idiot."

"I ain't stupid," Kayden corrected. "Speak like a—never mind, I'll do all the talking, okay? You just scope the place for anything suspicious."

When they reached their destination, they were greeted by a friendly old man. Kayden handed him the order, "My master want this type of dagger."

"As it happens we have one just like it. Gendry," he called his apprentice. Gendry brought them the blade.

"We has no money, master didn't give it. He didn't know you has one already."

"Very well then, come back after you get the money."

They went back and decided to clean up first. Kayden was waiting in her room when her brother came in looking impatient.

"Did you—"

"He saw something," Joffrey pointed to the Hound. "But wouldn't say until you were present."

"What did you see?"

"The apprentice boy looked exactly like King Robert when he was young. The hair, the eyes, the body build, everything." Sandor snorted, "The boy's even a blacksmith, works with a _hammer_."

"So he's father's bastard son?!"

"Why do you sound so surprised, brother?" Kayden poured tea for herself. "He goes around fucking so many whores I would not be shocked if we found _more_."

Sandor wondered what was going through her mind. She didn't swear unless she was furious.

"What doesn't make sense is why would anyone kill Jon Arryn over this?"

"That book," Joffrey said suddenly. "There must be a clue in there somewhere. We have to get it from Stark. Kayden, can you trick him into giving it to you?"

"Not without first casting suspicion on herself," Sandor said. "The former Hand read the book, met the boy, and then he died. The new Hand read the book and met the boy. Now the princess is suddenly interested? Ned Stark may be honorable to a fault but he isn't stupid."

"We'll have to steal it."

Kayden knew what her brother was going to say. "On one condition, when you are King, I get to redecorate the throne room to _my _liking."

"You can redecorate the entire castle if you wish."

* * *

**Later That Day**

Kayden checked her surroundings. She took out a small lock pick and jammed it into the hole and began fiddling around with it. _Click_. She smiled to herself and slipped inside the room. She rolled her eyes. Lord Stark had left the book lying atop his desk_. Not very smart considering it was a tool in the death of the previous Hand._

She grabbed it and left, locking the door behind her. Voices filled the corridor and she cursed silently. She picked up her skirts and ran in the opposite. Loud laughter came from the direction she was running in. She stopped, trying to find a place to hide the book. But it was too big.

That was when a hand reached out and yanked her towards it. Kayden felt blind panic until she realized it was Sandor. He'd pulled her into some old storage room. Joffrey was behind him.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, but it's a good thing we followed you."

They waited for the voices to fade before going to Joffrey's room. It was closer. Sandor wasn't sure if he should wait outside when Kayden spoke, "Lock the door." The door could only be locked from the inside.

They settled on the bed. Joffrey's hand lingered above the book, but he made no move to open it. "He's older than me."

"What?"

"That boy, Gendry, he's younger than you but older than me. And this is a book on lineage. What if...what if father legitimatized him? That would make him the heir."

"That is ridiculous! I doubt he can even read!"

"So? You've _met _father. He has run the realm into the ground with debt but still goes around spending as if we have tons of gold to spare! And what about—," he stopped and glanced at Sandor before continuing. "Remember what you told me in Winterfell? And what I told you about mother when we came back here."

Lysa Arryn suspected Cersei Lannister of killing her husband, Jon Arryn, the Hand. Kayden's eyes lit up in understanding. _Father makes Gendry heir and mother finds out. Then the Hand learns of her plan to kill father..._

"It is said poison is a woman's weapon," Joffrey said.

Which their mother could have gotten from the Grand Maester. Kayden frowned, "Why would he give it to her?"

"She could have tricked him. Or," he narrowed his eyes, "he's her puppet."

_Maybe it's because they're brother and sister_, Sandor thought. He had seen the prince grow from when he was but a little boy. But it was the princess who could get into her brother's mind and follow his train of thought, thus arriving at the same conclusion. _And now letting them talk in riddles_. Whatever it was, Sandor had to know. It was very serious. He could feel it.

"Only one way to find out," Kayden looked at the book and opened to the Baratheon family lineage. Obviously Joffrey wasn't going to touch the book so she began, "Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair. Axel Baratheon, black of hair."

"Skip to our generation."

"Robert Baratheon, black of hair..." She stopped, eyes wide.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Coronation_**  
**

**Next Update: **_Next Monday. Or if we hit 50 reviews. Whichever one comes first._

_**Please Review~ **_


	6. Coronation

**Chapter 6: Coronation**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Joffrey, Kayden, and Sandor spy on the Small Council and learn of the realm's debt. They investigate Jon Arryn's death and suspect their mother. They find one of their father's bastards. Kayden steals a book from Ned.

_**As promised, here's the new chapter~** _

* * *

"Robert Baratheon, black of hair..." Kayden stopped and Joffrey froze. "Where the bloody hell am I? Joffrey Baratheon, golden haired. But I am the eldest! Should I not be listed first?!"

"They only mention the eldest son, the heir," Sandor said in amusement. Joffrey collapsed back on his bed in relief.

"Well that's stupid," she slammed the book shut. "There goes our theory."

"I must admit I am rather happy to see it go."

"So what now?"

"To hell with Jon Arryn." Joffrey was serious once more, "We are getting nowhere and he'll stay dead either way. I say we get back to the real problem at hand. How are we to fix the paramount screw-up our father has made?"

"Well, the obvious thing to do is make cutbacks. But we won't know what to sacrifice if we do not know what we can or cannot afford to lose. I say this calls for another drop-in at the Small Council meeting."

"When I become King, the first thing I will do is replace those idiots with more sensible and capable men."

"If I were King," Kayden grinned, "the first thing I would do it make the bloody chair more comfortable to sit on."

"It is not simply a _chair_," Joffrey said, offended. "It is the symbol of power, only a King may sit upon it."

"So if anyone went up and sat in it, it would make him a King?" Kayden scoffed. "The people of the realm considered father King when he rebelled, even though Aerys Targaryen sat upon the Iron Throne. So you see it _is _only a chair, an uncomfortable one at that. A true leader can sit in a plain, wooden chair and give off the aura of a King."

She turned to her brother, who was staring intently at her. "My first act as King will be to make the chair more comfortable. My second will be to put _you _on the Small Council."

"Are you sure, brother?" Kayden smirked. "The others may become insecure and argue about having a woman sitting on equal footing with them."

"I don't care. You are smarter than all those ingrates put together. Besides, I am King and they will do as I say unless they fancy their heads on a pike!"

"Good," Kayden nodded in approval. "You'll need to be resolute. Because the changes that need to be made will meet with much opposition. Most of it will come from those fat, rich, and lazy lords that live in luxury off the poor who suffer from injustice. The low-born greatly outnumber the high-born, Joffrey, theirs is the support you need. If you show them you are both a capable and kind King willing to fight for their rights, they will fight tooth and nail for _you_."

"The princess is correct, my lord," Sandor said, feeling maybe, just maybe, these two could bring the change Westeros needed, a change for the better. "Your father fought for the oppressed, which instilled in them the loyalty and courage to help bring down the Targaryens and end their _300_ year reign."

"I will," Joffrey said strongly.

For a moment, Sandor say a flash of the great King Joffrey Baratheon could very well become one day. _To think this is the same kid I loathed, who used to torture animals for his own sick amusement._ His gaze settled on Kayden. _What kind of a monster could Joffrey had become had she not been around to curb his urges?_

He didn't need to imagine. Sandor had a feeling the kid would have been another Gregor, but this one with the power to potentially lay waste to the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

Kayden wandered around aimlessly. She was ignored by most who encountered her, long since used to her presence.

"Lady Kayden?" A voice called out from behind her. She turned around and saw Lord Stark walking in her direction. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I am afraid that it is rather common for me." She wondered what he was doing up so late as well.

"...seen the book?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked in confusion, having missed majority of the question.

He stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, never mind."

Kayden realized he had been asking about the book on ancestry. And for once she was glad for her loss of focus. The genuine confusion had helped convince him she didn't know the answer to his question.

"Would you mind if I talked with you for a little while? I also find myself unable to get some rest."

"Of course," she smiled and they began strolling. A guard nodded to them as he passed them by. His gaze lingered on the princess for an extra second.

"You're becoming a woman as beautiful as your mother. You must get many proposals."

"You have been here for months now, Lord Stark, and you have yet to master the art of subtly." She saw him stiffen. Kayden was not in the mood for marriage talk. "I hope you are not trying to get a feel of the competition for my hand on your son's behalf."

Ned relaxed and laughed, "No, my lady, I was merely stating the obvious."

"Oh, okay then," she nodded.

"It's curious; you are a perfect balance of Robert and Queen Cersei. Yet your siblings all favor their mother."

"Your youngest daughter takes after you. But the rest of your children take after Lady Stark. Even though, it would make more sense if they looked more Stark than Tully." She shrugged, "But it happens. I guess it's the same with my siblings."

He faltered for a moment, "Yes, I suppose..."

Kayden had a feeling there was more to this than he was letting on.

"Alas, I am not as young as I used to be. I should get to bed. And you as well, my lady. You need plenty of rest to remain healthy."

"Good night, my lord," Kayden smiled. Ned nodded and left. Kayden heard giggling, servants having a tryst she figured. She went back to her room and suddenly, the memories of That Day came back. And she began to put it all together in her head.

_"Jon Arryn was asking questions when he suddenly became ill and died."_

_"It is said poison is a woman's weapon."_

_"Your siblings all favor their mother."_

_"Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair. Axel Baratheon, black of hair. Robert Baratheon, black of hair."_

_"The apprentice boy looked exactly like King Robert when he was young. The hair, the eyes, the body build, everything."_

_"Joffrey Baratheon, _golden _haired."_

_No! It couldn't be. Could it?_ She collapsed on her bed. Was her brother...a bastard? Were Tommen and Myrcella the same as well? Kayden started to believe it. It explained her mother's stiffness to her during her childhood. Maybe because her eldest daughter wasn't her lover's child...

_No, it is the jealously talking!_ But she knew she was lying to herself. She might have believed it had she not seen the infidelity for herself. That Day when she had accidentally watched her mother lay with another man. Her uncle Jamie...her mother bedding her own _brother_.

But she had been too scared to speak up. She'd had doubts but thought that if it was okay for her father then why not her mother? Of course if her father knew it was _Jamie_ his wife was spending nights with, he would've had them both killed. Maybe even Tyrion in anger! The sole good thing about it had been that she lost the strong need to please her mother.

_Gods, no wonder Joffrey is so messed up_. Pair that with his unquestionably horrible upraising, it was no wonder he was unstable.

_What do I do? Should I tell someone?_ No, she couldn't risk her siblings' lives. _But should I tell Joffrey?_ She wished she had never found out. _Ignorance is bliss they say_. So maybe she shouldn't?

Another thought occurred to her. It didn't matter if she never opened her mouth. Stark already knew. He read the book, met Gendry, and seen her siblings. He had followed the clues and arrived at the same point she had. _Same as Jon Arryn. This is why mother killed him, because he knew and would have told father. And now Ned Stark will as well._

What in seven hells was she going to do?

* * *

Kayden stared out the window. She had spent the entire night and morning trying to figure out what to do. All she got was a headache. Then Joffrey barged into her room. "Kayden! It-it's father! He's, he's... We must hurry!"

Her heart dropped to her stomach and she couldn't think. _What do I do? _Looking into her brother's scared and panicked face she knew the one thing she would always do. Stand by her siblings no matter what. She took his hand and they ran to their father.

Kayden's first reaction when she saw her father was relief. He wasn't enraged as she had expected him to be. Then it dawned on her he was dying. She gently pushed her brother forward, making him sit by their father's side. She herself stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. Robert reached out to him and Joffrey tentatively took his hand.

Just like Kayden with her mother, no matter how many mistakes he made, Robert was—biologically or not—still Joffrey's father.

Robert looked at Kayden, "You were always so much like some else very dear to me, so you've always been the easiest to connect with."

Ned and Renly came in at that moment.

He turned to his son, "I should have spent more time with you. Shown you how to be a man."

Kayden mentally urged him to tell Joffrey he loved him. To tell him how proud he was of his son. It was all Joffrey ever wanted to hear. She knew. It was all she ever wanted from her mother.

"I was never meant to be a father."

_Excuses!_ She yelled inside her mind. _If you cared enough for your bastard to pay for his apprenticeship you could have...you could have... _Did he know the truth about her brother? Was that why he always favored her?

"Go on, you don't want to see this."

Joffrey stood up. Kayden saw him blink away his tears and her heart fell. She glanced at her father. He didn't look so certain about her. She steeled herself up. She swore to herself she'd stand by Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. Kayden took Joffrey hand and led him out.

She didn't see her mother give them an odd look as they left.

* * *

Kayden nodded to Sandor before entering her brother's room. Joffrey had been somewhat somber since their father's funeral. Though he seemed to have lightened up since yesterday's feast. No matter their budget problem, they didn't have the heart to conserve and have a small feast.

When she saw him, he was staring into his full length mirror. "I thought you had some special clothes made for when you ascended the throne and became King."

"I did..." Joffrey turned around. He was still wearing his usual long leather jacket, dark trousers, and black boots. He came over and held her face in his hands. "But then I remembered your wise words."

"Every time I open my mouth, brother," she smirked, "wisdom flies out. You'll have to specify."

He dropped his hands and looked down at her. She wondered when he'd grown taller than her. "That day, when you told me to be a kind and capable King..."

"And modesty is a humble trait," she said. _Is that why he doesn't want to wear those outrageous outfits?_

"No, that's not it," he shook his head. "You said a small act of kindness can go a long way. And yesterday, I asked the servants to bring me a remedy for my headache, _please_."

She tried to hide her surprise. Her brother being nice to servants and saying please, that was not something he would have done a few years ago.

"And you know what? She and the others came back sweating. They ran to get me the medicine! The other two even brought some cream and offered to massage my head." He looked at her in wonder. "I saw it then, in their eyes. Just like how the other knights look at Ser Barristan Selmy. _Respect_. They respected me all because I said a few kind words."

"As I have told you, if you fight for _your _people and treat them as human beings, they will be your loyal subjects and readily die if you so command them to."

Joffrey was about to speak when Sandor came in looking grim, more so than usual. "My lord—Your _Grace_ —there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I heard some knights walking by; the Queen has ordered all the Hand's men to be executed and to take Lord Stark and his children hostage."

"Has she lost her mind?" Kayden yelled. "The North will not stand for the unjustly deaths of their brothers!"

Joffrey ran out with the two on his heels.

When they got to the Throne room, it was chaos.

"ENOUGH!" Joffrey commanded. They all froze. "What is going on here?!"

"Lord Stark is a traitor, Your Grace," Littlefinger said, a dagger to Ned's throat. "He tried—"

"Ser Barristan," Joffrey ignored the Master of Coin and turned to the elderly knight. "Tell me everything."

"The Queen ordered Lord Stark—"

"He is no Lord, he's a liar and—"

"Let him speak," Joffrey growled, leaving his mother looking shocked.

"But Joff—"

"Mother, the King has ordered you to shut up," Kayden deadpanned. She didn't care if she embarrassed the Queen. Her mother had acted very foolishly.

Ser Barristan continued, "He and his men were brought here. Lord Stark had a signed letter from King Robert. The Queen tore it up and ordered us to take him prisoner and kill his men."

Joffrey looked around the mess. Kayden noticed some of the men were injured. "Take the ones who surrender to the cells. The injured ones need healers."

No one moved.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Joffrey glared. His sister's words about the North coming back. "If they die it's on your heads." He did _not_ want to be remembered as the Idiot Boy-King who started a war the day he ascended.

Ned watched the King warily. He hesitated for a second but he dropped his sword and the others followed. The knights took them and left. He turned and began to leave. Cersei called to him but he ignored her. Sandor followed him but Kayden spoke to the remaining knights, "Keep an eye on the Stark children but do_ not_ harm them."

With that said, she followed after her brother.

* * *

Sandor watched Joffrey twitch. He knew what usually came afterwards. But the King seemed to be keeping it together, though just barely. Kayden came in and he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

She took her brother's hands and forced him to sit. She needed his adrenaline and panic to go down. "Here," she gave him a glass of water. "You did good just now."

He took it and threw it at the wall.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"There's a practice dummy in my room. Want to beat it with my sword till you feel better?"

"I'd rather it be a real dummy."

"Joffrey..."

"I know," he stood up and left.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Crowds gathered to watch their new King be crowned. A pale Sansa, a wary Bran, and a scowling Arya stood surrounded by armed men with Cersei not far away from them. Kayden looked down when her uncle spoke. "I heard you and my dear nephew prevented my sister from making a foolish mistake."

"She's not very happy right now."

"No," Tyrion looked at Cersei, "she most certainly is not."

Joffrey was kneeling before the septon, another elderly man next to him held the crown on a red velvet cushion. "Will you, Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name, solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Westeros according to the respective laws and customs?"

"I, Joffrey Baratheon, first of my name, solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you to your power, law and justice and mercy to be executed in your judgments?"

"I will."

The septon held the crown above Joffrey's head, "Then by the power of the sacred law vested in me," he put the crown on Joffrey's head, "I now crown you, Joffrey Baratheon, King of Westeros."

Joffrey stood up and faced the people. The septon said loudly, "Long live the King!"

The crowd yelled, "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

* * *

**Later That Day**

Joffrey, Kayden, Sandor, and two members of the Kingsguard went down to the dungeons. Ned and his men were all in one cage. The men who had been injured were transferred in after receiving treatment. Joffrey and Ned stared at each other for a minute before the King spoke, "Why did you order the men of the City Watch to capture my family?"

Kayden shifted nervously. She knew she couldn't stop her brother from talking to Ned. Though she had tied nonetheless, but she couldn't fuss too much without appearing suspicious.

"I gave your mother the option to leave before I acted, but she did not listen."

"But _why _did you order our arrest?"

"Because I cannot allow someone to sit on the Iron Throne who is not a son of Robert's."

Kayden felt her heart beat shoot up.

"How dare you insinuate the King is a bastard!" One of the Kingsguard yelled.

"I am speaking the truth," Ned said strongly. "I have met one of Robert's bastards and he looks just like him. Jon Arryn's last words were: The seed is strong. All of the Baratheon men in the past 300 years have been black-haired and blue-eyed."

Joffrey seemed to turn to stone. It was as if life had taken leave.

The pure panic Kayden had felt left. _He's convinced Joffrey's a bastard but he doesn't know my siblings were born of incest!_ Then something occurred to her. "Lord Stark, did you know nearly all of the Lannister children are born golden-haired and green-eyed?"

They all turned to her with surprise, especially Ned. "Father was Baratheon yes, but mother is a Lannister. I guess it never occurred to you the Lannister blood may have overpowered the Baratheon in my siblings."

"But how is that possible? _All _male Baratheons had the same coloring while, according to you, most but _not_ all Lannisters share the same hair and eyes," Ned argued.

"You have met our uncle Tyrion, yes?" She asked. "Have you seen his eyes?"

"I've only seen him from far away."

"Ser Barristan," she turned to the knight. "What colors eyes does my uncle have?"

"One green and one black, my lady."

Joffrey came back to life once again. "Yes, that's right. How could that be? By all rights he should have both green eyes."

"So you see," Kayden stared at Ned, "just like I told you the other night, _it happens_. We do not fully understand how the passing on of physical family traits works. We may have a general idea but special cases, like my uncle, do happen from time to time."

"You committed treason without any real proof and, had we not been warned in time, you would have gotten your men killed and your children imprisoned." Joffrey said and saw the panic rise in Ned's eyes.

Kayden saw it as well, "Worry not. They are only under house arrest. You acted out of a misconception but your intentions were good. So we may decide to show mercy."

Ned bowed, "Thank you for your understanding and kindness to my children and men, my lady. And forgive me, Your Grace," he looked Joffrey right in the eyes, "I will not make any excuses for my mistakes and accept whatever punishment you have in mind."

Joffrey observed him for some time then nodded. "We will have a trail and discuss this tomorrow in court."

* * *

_And Joffrey saved the day! Bet you never thought you'd hear those words, did you?_

**Important:** _I just want to clear this up: Bran never fell, or was pushed I should say, from the tower so Ned never made the connection that Joffrey was Jamie's son. That's how it happened in canon. When you find out a woman had an affair, her brother is the last person you'd expect to be the father of her children._

**Next Chapter:** _The King's Hands_

_**Please Review~**_


	7. The King's Hands

**Chapter 7: The King's Hands**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Joffrey and Kayden make revelations. Roberts dies and Joffrey is crowned King. Joffrey, Kayden, and Sandor stop Cersei from killing Ned and his men. Kayden realizes Ned doesn't know the full truth. Ned believes he was wrong and accepts Joffrey as King.

* * *

"You called for me, dear nephew?" Tyrion entered the King's chambers.

"Yes, I wanted to ask something of you," Joffrey said and gestured to the chair next to him. "Come and sit with me, uncle."

Tyrion couldn't hide his surprise as he took a seat. He had always known his nephew to be a monster. The only ones he could remotely show any feelings for were his mother and older sister. Over the past few years, Tyrion had noticed a change in him. He had been wary of how well Joffrey could hide his dark side now.

As it turned out, he wasn't hiding it so much as trying to keep his rage and hate in check. Tyrion could clearly remember it had started not long after Joffrey had gotten the scar on his forehead.

But watching him over the past few months, he was beginning to suspect it had to do with Kayden. She seemed to accept his darkness. Tyrion had worried she was becoming like Joffrey and they might unknowingly repeat their mother's sins. He had been pleasantly surprised so far. Especially after the disaster they'd prevented Cersei from making.

"What do you need?"

"I want you on the Small Council."

It took Tyrion a minute to comprehend what he had just heard. "You want me to what?"

"Be my adviser."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Do you know what three things I hate most?" Joffrey didn't wait for him to answer, "Weakness, disrespect, and stupidity. I want to be surrounded by people who are the complete opposite of the three I mentioned." He stood up and walked over to the window. "I already have my strength and the person I respect the most by my side."

"I assume that would be Sandor Clegane and your sister."

"Yes, and now I need someone clever." He looked at his uncle, "Someone like _you_."

"You want a dwarf as a counselor?"

"If this dwarf was one of the first to realize what a psychopath his nephew is and didn't care to change his attitude around him, then yes."

"And why would I want to be near a self-proclaimed psychopath?"

"You'll be one of the most influential men in the Seven Kingdoms, it'll rub many people the wrong way, and," Joffrey shrugged, "I doubt you have anything better to do."

Tyrion sighed dramatically, "Very well then, if you _insist_." He could not wait to see the look on Cersei's face!

* * *

**The Throne Room**

_This is far from the most comfortable thing I've sat in_. Joffrey thought. And he'd already had it mended! He wondered if that was why old Aerys went mad. He had to sit on an uncomfortable throne and listen to people whine and bitch all day. _I almost feel sorry for him. Almost._

"My coronation was yesterday and today is my first day as King," he said loudly, "therefore, all of the Southern Lords have 10 days, as of today, to swear fealty to me. The Lords of the North, taking into account the long journey, have three weeks."

"I shall send the ravens immediately, my lord."

Tyrion, who had been standing next to Joffrey, much to the ire of the Queen, leaned over and whispered. "Lord Stark is branded a traitor. You'll need his son to come here. And he will not come if you do not sort this situation with his father out first. Let _Ned Stark _ask his son to swear fealty to you. It will go much smoother that way."

Joffrey nodded, "Do not send any ravens to the North yet."

Quiet whispers broke out. The words 'Stark' and 'treason' were heard more than once.

"Next, I will assign a new Hand since Lord Stark is currently...indisposed."

Cersei smiled at her brother, though he was not looking too happy. Jamie didn't want the job, but he had a feeling his sister had told the King to give it to him. Or, he hoped, their father. _Or maybe it will be Tyrion_. He thought looking at his younger brother.

Jamie had been surprised to see him next to the King. Even more when his brother had whispered something to Joffrey and made him change his mind. His sister's blood must have boiled at the sight. He could only imagine what her thoughts were on the situation.

"Kayden, uncle Tyrion," Joffrey called them.

They went and stood before him, separated by the Kingsguard.

"I hereby name Princess Kayden Baratheon, my Right Hand of the King. And Tyrion Lannister, my Left Hand of the King and third-in-command."

"Two Hands?" Cersei stared at her son in shock. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact her son had elevated Tyrion's status above hers.

Joffrey held up his hands, "I have two hands, why not as King?"

People began whispering fiercely. But only one Lord was foolish enough to voice his thoughts out loud. "Your Grace, a woman and the Imp?"

"Are you questioning the King?" Tyrion quipped.

"Are you calling me incompetent for being a woman?" Kayden stated coldly.

"No I—" The man began in a panic realizing he'd just insulted the three most powerful people in Westeros.

"You are my Right Hand now, sister, and second-in-command. Show him the price for disobeying me."

"My pleasure," she took out her dagger.

"My lady," he held his hands up nervously, "please—"

She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and slit his throat all without so much as blinking. He gurgled blood and was dead before he hit the floor. Kayden put the dagger back into place in the belt wrapped around her waist.

"Come and take your places," Joffrey smirked at the people's shocked and horrified reactions. _That will teach them to doubt me and underestimate my Hand's ruthlessness despite being a woman_. Kayden stood to his right and Tyrion to his left.

"Get rid of the trash," Kayden ordered the knights. They wasted no time following her orders and removing the body from the room.

"Bring in Lord Stark and his men!"

A group of knights came in, surrounding Ned and a dozen men.

"Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and Lord of Winterfell, you are here today for treason and conspiracy to usurp the Iron Throne."

"Conspiracy to what?" Kayden exchanged looks of dismay with her brother and uncle.

"Your Grace," Ned argued, "I did not—"

"You will get your chance to speak." Joffrey then leaned over and whispered to his mother, who had a smug look on her face. "What does he mean by the last part?"

"The letter Eddard Stark brought. He claimed it to be written by your father stating _him _as the Protector of the Realm and the new King."

Joffrey's eyes widened. He had forgotten about it in the chaos. "Where is it now?"

"It's gone, my love. I knew he was lying—"

"Mother tore it up, it's probably ashes by now," Kayden mentally slapped herself for not remembering such an important document. But the worry over Lord Stark knowing about her siblings' bloodline and revealing it to everyone had occupied her mind.

"That was evidence!" Joffrey exclaimed angrily. "You had no right."

"I was only trying to protect your claim!"

"If the letter was real," Tyrion inserted himself into the conversation, "I am sure the former King would have named Lord Stark _Regent _King, until Joffrey came of age. If it was fake, we would have had proof against Lord Stark. But with the letter gone, we cannot see if it was real or not thus we have no proof of this absurd claim that Stark was trying to usurp the throne."

Joffrey straightened up, "Take out the last part!"

Ned relaxed as the man scratched the conspiracy lie out of the list of crimes. He looked to the King, who nodded his permission. "Your Grace, I have made a terrible mistake and was about to do something very foolish. I will accept any punishment you give."

"And what of your men?" Kayden asked.

"They did as I ordered them as Hand and their liege Lord. They did not know—"

"We are loyal to House Stark," one man spoke up, "and we will follow him to death because he is honorable and just."

"Aye! We would!" The rest agreed.

"Quiet!" Cersei glared. "The King did not give you permission to speak!"

Where once Joffrey might have seen disrespect, he saw an unwavering loyalty to their noble leader. That was what he wanted from the people around him.

"We know the reasons behind your actions," Tyrion pretended not having heard his sister, "and we came to a conclusion. If Lord Stark agrees to our terms, you will be given the choice to take the black. If not, you will be beheaded for treason. Ser Barristan, if you would?"

The knight went up and handed Ned a piece of paper listing the terms of agreement. Tyrion told them it would be unwise to show a possibility of the North rebelling against them. "I agree to the terms." Ned signed the paper. It would be made official later with the stamp of House Stark.

"Then I, King Joffrey Baratheon, hereby strip you of all your titles and lands, and sentence you and your men to the black. Your son, Robb Stark, is now Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You and your men will leave for the Wall in one week's time."

* * *

**Later That Day**

The guard opened the door and Kayden went in. Sansa and Arya were sitting in opposite sides of the room. They were glaring at each other with poor Bran stuck in the middle. He scrambled out of his seat, "Lady Kayden, err Lady Hand?"

She made a face, "Let's stick with Lady Kayden."

"Why are _you_ here?" Arya asked rudely, eyes narrowed in contempt.

Sansa glared at her, "Forgive me, my lady. My sister is more animal than human."

_No, that would be my brother. Or was I suppose_. Kayden bit back a smile. "I am here to take you to see your father if you wish."

"Yes," Bran and Arya answered simultaneously.

"And what about you, Lady Sansa? Do you not wish to see your father?"

"No! He is a traitor and he tried to have my beloved Joffrey arrested."

"Shut up, you're the traitor!"

"Lord Stark—I mean Ned Stark, what he did was treason, but he was under a misconception. It was a mistake and he accepted it. Joffrey, uncle Tyrion, and I all understand which is why we allowed him and his men to take the black instead."

"You are very kind and merciful," Sansa bowed.

Arya began another argument and Bran gave Kayden a pleading look. She winked at him, "Why don't you two discuss this while I take your brother with me? Shall we, Lord Bran?" He nodded and they walked out the door.

"I'm coming too!" Arya ran after them.

* * *

"These aren't the cells," Bran said.

"No, we allowed your father and the rest to stay here since he is the former Hand and Warden of the North." She nodded to the guard and he opened the door. "It's not as extravagant as the room he had before but it's better than a cold cell in the dungeons."

"Arya! Bran!" Ned happily opened his arms and they ran to him. "Where is Sansa?"

Bran looked down, "She's um..."

"It's okay, I understand," he smiled sadly. He stood up and looked nervously at Kayden.

_Oh no_, she mentally sighed. "You are about to share bad news, aren't you?"

"Before I learned the full truth, I wrote a letter to Lord Stannis telling him the King was not Robert's son."

Arya and Bran gasped. Their father ignored them and continued, "He's now under the same impression I was."

"Great, now uncle Stannis will demand his 'rightful' place on the throne," Kayden groaned. "When did you send the letter?"

Ned looked confused now, "I didn't, my lady. I had just finished writing it when the Queen ordered my presence in the Throne Room. When some of my affects were moved here, I asked the guard about it. He said they did not find any letter. But the last thing I remember was leaving it on the desk."

_Yes, you do have that bad habit_. Kayden frowned, "I'd ask you to write to uncle Stannis again and clear up this misunderstanding, but I know my uncle, he'll think it's a plot to take away his rights." She rolled her eyes.

"I will still try, my lady," he bowed his head. "It is because of me this whole mess started."

Kayden was saved from having to lie when Arya spoke, "Why did you think Joffrey was a bastard?"

Ned looked at Kayden and she nodded. "The Baratheon men have all been born with the same coloring for the last 300 years. Jon Arryn was a dear friend and after his death, I guess I saw something that wasn't there."

_Oh but you did. Just not the whole picture_. Kayden thought silently.

"Maybe it was the Lannister blood," Bran suggested. "They have a history that goes back as far as ours."

Ned smiled ruefully, "That just goes to show, age is no measure of wisdom. If only _I_ had thought of that."

"What is done is done," Kayden declared. "There is no use dwelling on the past. We can't change it. Best not to let it get in the way of the present."

"I will write to Robb as well, soon." Ned looked at his children.

"I'll take my leave then. I have a meeting to attend." She turned to Bran and Arya. "Your father is not allowed outside this room without permission. So just let the guards know when you are done and you will be escorted back."

"Yes, my lady," Bran nodded. Arya still looked distrustful but clearly it was only a formality. Her father was being kept a prisoner after all.

* * *

Joffrey was the first to arrive, along with his shadow. He did not want to send any messages to the others that he was a boy who couldn't care to show up on time. And then decide it would be best if they handled the duties themselves so he could have more time to himself. _They'd like that wouldn't they? Having all the power to themselves. Greedy little pigs. _

Looking around, he noticed there were three chairs on the table's sides and one on each end. Normally, all the members sat on one side with the Hand in the middle. It made sense because—when it came to a semi-important matter that needed to be held in private—people came up and brought their problems to them. _But it will just be the council members, and mother, today._

But Joffrey didn't like the set-up, and got an idea. He smirked. "Dog! I want three chairs here," he pointed to where the councilors usually sat, "and the rest across from them."

When it was done, Joffrey sat in the middle chair with a grin. Sandor didn't realize what the point was until he took his spot behind Joffrey. _Sneaky little brat_. It was a show of authority. The King would sit in the middle with two others, one of each of his sides. The rest would have to sit on the side that faces them, much like how the people who come for advice do.

With the original set-up, there were two heads, two positions of authority. It was a power play.

Littlefinger and Varys soon arrived. They knew immediately what was going on. Joffrey watched as Varys took the chair at the far right and Littlefinger the far left. _They don't like each other_. Maybe he could pit them against one another should the occasion call for it. Cersei and Tyrion also came in together, an air of coldness between them.

"Mother, that seat is for my Right Hand."

"Of course, Your Grace," she smiled too sweetly and took the spot across from him.

Tyrion made himself comfortable next to the King, relishing the rage and envy in his sister's eyes. Grand Maester Pycelle came and took the spot between the Queen and Littlefinger.

"Joffrey love," Cersei began, "there really isn't a need for you to waste your time here. We, the Small Council, can take care of these problems and you can focus on your other duties."

"Looking after the realm and helping out _my _people _is _my duty." Joffrey said strongly, leaving no space for opposition. "The sole most important duty of the King is to rule his people and bring peace to the land and keep it."

No one dared contradict him. Cersei forced out a smile, "Of course, you're right."

"The first meeting and I wonder where the Right Hand is." Littlefinger said with an oily smile on his face. Joffrey felt a twitch in his hand and resisted the urge to strike him.

Fortunately for him, Kayden arrived at that moment. "Forgive me for my tardiness, something came up."

"Being a member of the Small Council is a great responsibility, and requires much work and dedication," Pycelle said.

"Yes, you are right," Joffrey narrowed his eyes. "I believe the same, so maybe we should introduce new blood, someone who has the energy to get things done."

The Grand Maester's eyes widened at the veiled threat. The others stiffened slightly. Joffrey smiled charmingly, "Since uncle Renly has run off who knows where, we will need someone to fill in his position."

They all relaxed as they realized he wasn't talking about replacing them. Yet.

"Speaking of uncles," Kayden said just as Cersei was about to speak. No doubt wanting the position for herself. After all, she was only allowed since Joffrey was not of age, which was only two years away. "We might be hearing from our other uncle soon."

"Stannis?" Tyrion asked. "Did something happen?" He was as intuitive as ever.

"Yes," she then explained the reason for her lateness.

"Stark could be lying," Pycelle said.

"But what's his motive? He has nothing to gain," Varys pointed out.

"He must have sent the letter himself," Cersei said.

_You are a serial liar and a manipulator; of course you think everyone else is the same. _Kayden thought. _When it is only I who is like you, mother._

"Ned Stark has confessed to writing the letter and warned us of Stannis taking action," Tyrion tried not to roll his eyes. "Why would he lie about sending it?"

"It does not matter," Kayden declared. "There is nothing to be done, for now. We will have to wait and see. I just thought it was important to be brought to attention."

They nodded and agreed to move onto the next topic.

Joffrey leaned forward, a predatory look in his eyes, "Now, we has one _very _important matter to discuss."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Dog Fight

_**Please Review~**_


	8. Dog Fight

**Chapter 8: Dog Fight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Joffrey makes Kayden and Tyrion his Right/Left Hand. Ned agrees to their terms and is stripped of his titles and lands. He and his men will take the black. The first Small Council meeting is held. They discuss Renly's vacated spot and the letter Ned wrote to Stannis.

* * *

"Your Grace?" Varys shifted nervously at the anger in Joffrey's eyes.

"How could you _idiots _let father run us into the ground?!"

"What do you mean, Your Grace?" Tyrion asked in confusion.

"The crown is 6 million gold dragons in debt," Kayden repeated Littlefinger's words.

"What?" His eyes widened and he turned to the others. "What happened?"

"The King spent it all and emptied the vaults," Varys sighed.

"We tried to save up but anytime we did, he'd go and spend it all," Littlefinger explained.

"Why didn't you try and keep some from him?" Tyrion frowned.

"Keeping secret stashes of gold from the King? Why the idea itself," Pycelle shook his head sounding offended.

"Did you not hear my brother just now?" Kayden glared. She had been right outside the room when he had spoken.

"A King's duty is to his people and the realm. If the King himself is doing the realm more harm than good, I do not see anything wrong with saving up for the _future _of the _people_. It would be a different matter entirely if you were saving that gold for _yourself_." She said the last part almost suspiciously.

"Clearly this council could use some common sense. Maybe it _is _time we introduce young blood," Tyrion said.

"Only the King has that right," Cersei sniffed. She held no real power yet and would try to ally the other members to her side.

"You are all partially responsible for this problem," Kayden said to all of them, "so you will need to come up with the solution."

"Any suggestions?" Joffrey asked coldly. They shifted uneasily; clearly they hadn't expected the meeting to turn out like _this_.

"Your Grace, if I may?" Varys asked.

Joffrey nodded.

"I have brought up this option before but have been rejected many times. There are many artifacts Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters took as trophies when they took over the Seven Kingdoms. Why not sell them back to their rightful owners? And maybe sell a skeleton or two of dragons to one of the Free Cities?"

"No doubt many rich men will pay handsomely for a dragon, a dead one, but a dragon none the less. There is a certain prestige to be found when it comes to noble creatures such as the flying, fire-breathing reptiles." Tyrion knew pride was the ultimate weakness of a man.

"All we'd have to hint at," Kayden smirked, "is the bragging rights they would have."

"This offer should only be made to the richest families who are very competitive. They will try to outbid each other and we will make a great profit," Cersei smiled.

"But Your Grace," Pycelle began, "they are—"

"Nothing but junk sitting around gathering dust," Joffrey interrupted. "More importantly, the Targaryens are gone. The Baratheons are the most powerful family now. And why should we keep their spoils?"

"Returning the heirlooms, even at a price, will no doubt earn you some points with those Houses," Tyrion nodded in approval.

"He's right," Cersei admitted grudgingly.

"Your Grace, speaking of Targaryens, you must know that Daenerys is still alive."

Joffrey turned to the Master of Whispers with uncertainty on his face. But Varys continued, "And it is rumored that she is with Khal Drogo's child. Her brother was killed by her husband when he threatened to kill her. The Dothraki number 40,000 in warriors, Your Grace."

"They cannot cross the Narrow Sea," Joffrey said dismissively. Kayden frowned in disapproval but held her tongue.

"If they raid one of the port towns they can," Tyrion pointed out. "It may take them a while to learn how to use the ships but it is a definite possibility."

"Did my father have any plans concerning her?"

"He wanted her assassinated but I think his paternal instincts may have gotten in the way," Littlefinger looked at Kayden. "After all, Daenerys is the same age as Princess Kayden."

"Kill her," Joffrey ordered without hesitation, "and her husband."

"No," Kayden took her brother by surprise. "Taking the life of a pregnant woman and her unborn child seems drastic as a first choice." She was not a pious woman but that was not right. But tough decisions needed to be made and she considered such an assassination a second option. "I say for now we kill just the Khal."

Tyrion spoke before anyone else could. "She's right. The Dothraki follow one leader. The strongest warrior. With Drogo dead, Daenerys will lose her army."

"But we cannot be sure," Cersei argued, eyes narrowed. "It is best not to take any chances."

"I know from very reliable sources," Varys began before a fight could break out, "they do not plan to invade before the child is born, and that is over half a year away. Even after that, they'll have to move towards the water, successfully invade a town, and learn how to steer the ships before coming here."

"Not only that, they are unfamiliar with the terrain so we will have the advantage," Pycelle croaked in weary voice. He was careful now not to say anything that could put his position in danger.

"I estimate we have around 9-10 months before they attempt to cross the Narrow Sea. Besides," Varys smiled, "my informant has told me that not all of them are happy about crossing the 'poison water.' They are very physical people, constantly fighting each other. Leadership changes more often with the Dothraki than any other people."

Joffrey thought about it for a while. "We will wait a month. If the situation looks grim, kill the Khal. We will wait one week to see if the Dothraki will follow the Targaryen, if do, they she will also be killed."

No one objected.

"Now then, let's get back to this debt issue," Joffrey leaned back in his chair, arms and legs crossed, "we will be making some cuts, stop the unnecessary spending." His eyes focused on the Master of Coin.

"Your Grace, should we not see what kind of a profit we can make from the aforementioned suggestion first?" Littlefinger had a feeling part of the cuts would also put his brothels in danger. Unless like the previous King, this one would demolish his businesses without batting an eyelash.

"Lord Baelish is right," Cersei saw her chance to get Littlefinger to her side. He had helped her once before, when it came to Stark. But that had been personal. "If we have an idea of how much we still need to repay, it will better help us create a budget."

"Very well then," Joffrey nodded. "Let us continue..."

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later**

"Who are you?"

"The name's Bronn, m'lady," the rough looking man said.

"Oh yes," Kayden had a thoughtful look on her face, "you're the sell-sword my uncle hired to escort him."

"The area was populated with Hill People and the Imp's a clever one. After all, better safe than sorry."

_If uncle Tyrion trusts him enough to keep him around, I suppose I can too_. Kayden and Bronn went down to the dungeons. After a few minutes of silence, he finally asked her, "What's down here that you gotta see?"

"My brother looks to make a statement," was all she said. When they reached the guard, she commanded him, "Take us to the worst of the lot."

He was a bit unsure but didn't say anything. _Smart man_, Bronn thought as he led them down to the Black Cells. He had been there when the princess had ruthlessly put down the idiot lord who insulted the King and his Hands in front of the entire court. There were three men in three different cells: an ugly wild looking one, a half bald yellow-toothed one, and a redhead covered in dirt.

"This one's Rorge, a serial rapist and a murderer. The bald one is a cannibal and his name is Biter. The last one is responsible for the murders of Lord Gregory, his entire family and their guards as well. He calls himself Jaqen H'ghar."

_How did he break into one of the most fortified places in the city?_ Kayden raised an eyebrow as the man smiled politely and bowed his head. "How did he get caught?"

"One of the guards returned to retrieve something he had left behind at the end of his shift. Apparently his replacement can't ever stand still so he's constantly moving. The man became suspicious about how quiet everything was. He thought something was up and brought some gold cloaks with him."

Kayden noted as the guard looked uneasily at Jaqen. "It took 10 tranquillizer darts to put him down. He took nearly a dozen knights down first."

_That's enough to put 3 horses to sleep! How could he…_ Something clicked. Rumors she had heard but dismissed as exaggerations. "You two, wait outside."

"But—"

"I am not repeating myself."

The guard didn't need any more prompting, but Bronn was slower to leave. Kayden turned to Jaqen. "You snuck into a secure manor, killed an entire family, and their trained guards, all without any harm to your person. But you got caught."

"A man was unlucky." He shrugged and the chains clinked.

_He has an interesting manner of speech_. Kayden took out her dagger and threw it between his eyes. He instinctively caught it in midair, causing her to grin, "You are not just any old assassin, are you?"

"A woman is clever," he replied.

She noticed he didn't break eye contact. _No doubt the dagger will be gone when I look at his hands_. Kayden took out the key she'd lifted from the guard and opened the door. Jaqen was in chains. His hands, feet, and neck were tied together and to the wall. The chain tied to his feet was attached to a big iron ball.

"It just so happens, I am in need of a man of your talents…"

* * *

Kayden had to admit it; Jaqen was rather attractive after cleaning up. She'd ordered a set of grey and blue armor to be brought for him. She could pass him off as a sell-sword from one of the Free Cities and her personal guard; much like how Bronn was for Tyrion. Speaking of Bronn, he had been none too excited about her decision to let Jaqen out. She wondered what he would tell his lord.

_Uncle Tyrion might be more accepting if he knew my new right hand man is a Faceless Man._ But she had a feeling Jaqen would rather it be kept secret. And it would be a great advantage for his abilities to be known _only_ to her. _Not only his skills, but his knowledge of the Free Cities will be of great help as well._

Of course in exchange, he would live in luxury at the Red Keep with anything he could ever need: comfortable bed, clean clothes, the best weapons, good food, rich wine, and beautiful women. Though Kayden seriously doubted a Faceless Man had a weakness for the fairer sex. If he did, then he wasn't _that _much special than a common man.

_But most importantly, he would get information. _Knowledge was a weapon stronger than any other. Jaqen had requested to let his guild know of his new assignment. How he did she knew not. She had a feeling they would accept. After all, they would get a chance to learn the inner workings of the capital of the Seven Kingdoms as their man followed the Right Hand of the King. The crown did owe the Iron Bank of Braavos 3 million gold dragons.

Kayden, along with her new shadow, went to Joffrey's room. Her brother looked disdainfully at Jaqen, "I see you have found a dog for yourself."

"Hey, I thought if you and uncle Tyrion have one, why should I be the only one left out?" She tried to put a name on the emotion in her brother's eyes. Surely it was not envy?

"And so you found one, fresh out of the Black Cells," Tyrion and Bronn walked in.

"The Black Cells?" Joffrey said with interest. His expression turned thoughtful. "I have an idea…"

* * *

_How did I get dragged into this?_ Bronn thought grouchily as he ducked a swing at his head. He blocked a jab at his liver and aimed for the other man's neck, only to be swatted off.

"C'mon Bronn! Show'em what you got!" Tyrion yelled from the sidelines.

_Easy for you to say_. Bonn wanted to yell back.

"Clegane's going to win," Joffrey smirked, eyes trained on the Hound, watching him move with speed one would not expect from a man his size.

"Jaqen won't lose," Kayden folded her arms. She had full faith in him. He was a Faceless Man after all.

"It's the underdog that always wins," Tyrion said to them, picking up a mug of wine and taking a deep swig.

"Your Grace," a servant came and bowed. "Ned Stark's guards asked me to let you know that Lord Stark has sent a reply."

"Thank you." Kayden turned to her brother. "Well, are you satisfied?" She was nodding towards the three-way fight between Sandor, Jaqen, and Bronn.

"I suppose he's acceptable," Joffrey said grudgingly. Any man who could hold his own against the Hound and a talented sell-sword was more than acceptable. But he was not going to admit it. He would console himself with the fact that his sister had a capable shadow following her.

"Halt!" He said loudly. The trio stopped; sweat glistening on their foreheads, trying to catch their breaths.

"You've proven yourself worthy." Joffrey grumbled, "You may stay by my sister's side."

"A man is honored," Jaqen bowed. They put their swords away and followed their lords.

* * *

"My son has accepted," Ned said with relief in his eyes. "The Northern Lords will leave in the morrow and ride swiftly to King's Landing to swear fealty to you, Your Grace."

"Good," Joffrey nodded; at least they had one less thing to worry about now. "Have you any thoughts on how uncle Stannis will react?"

"He believes he should be King so he will amass an army to win the throne if need be," Ned sighed and the others stiffened. "But he has not sent a reply yet so I cannot say for sure what he is planning."

"What I want to know is: who sent the letter?" Tyrion wondered out loud.

"Maybe it was a servant," Ned shrugged. "I was planning on having it sent that same day, so someone must have come in and had it delivered."

"It is possible," Joffrey muttered. But he knew it wasn't. Who would dare enter the Hand's room without his permission while he wasn't present? _Well, Kayden would. But she only did it on my behalf_. Could someone have gotten one of the servants to do it? "Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

Joffrey nodded and they left. "Uncle, what do you think?"

"I agree with Stark, Stern Stannis will no doubt try to take the throne. I think it in our best interest to have the people swear fealty to you as soon as possible."

"War is a _possibility_. But we should prepare nonetheless. And most importantly," Kayden stared pointedly at her brother, "remember what we talked about? It is important to show people that you would be the better King. As far as father's brothers go, uncle Stannis may be the first in line but we all know if it were up to the people, they would pick uncle Renly because he is not a cold hearted man."

"Speaking of Renly," Tyrion spoke up, sounding curious, "does anyone know where he is?"

"All we've got are rumors," Joffrey shook his head. "Some say he's creating an army to take the throne for himself. Others say he's joined his brother. But so far, most believe he is keeping himself neutral."

"Mostly likely if a war were to break out, he would try to judge with side would win and join that one. Though I think he may try to stay out of it entirely if he can help it. He isn't a man fond of violence." Kayden chuckled, "He gets queasy. Remember that one time..."

Joffrey's eyes were dazed, remembering the memory, and he laughed gleefully. Tyrion raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"My dear brother here was dissatisfied by a gift he got from our uncle."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right," Kayden grinned, "Joffrey put _leeches _in his bed. Uncle Renly woke the entire castle screaming bloody murder. The little beasts had their tiny fangs hooked into him and they had to be burned off."

"That, dear nephew, is disgusting!" Tyrion made a face. He turned to Kayden. "His Grace's name day is coming up soon. Tell me something he wants. I would rather not wake up to those slimy bloodsuckers eating my cock."

"Watch your tongue, uncle. You're in the presence of a lady." Joffrey scolded him sternly and Kayden rolled her eyes.

"How come I don't remember this?"

"You were off somewhere whoring and drinking yourself into a stupor."

"Yes, you're probably right."

"Back to what we were talking about," Kayden interrupted before they got even more off topic. "It is imperative we know who uncle Renly will side with. We already have enough enemies as it is."

"One thing is for sure," Tyrion had a longing expression on his face. "After all this talk of leeches and wars I'll need a bed warmer tonight. And some wine, wine's always good."

Kayden mentally sighed. _So much for keeping them on track. Maybe I should just call it a night._

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kayden watched as the guards dragged Biter in front of the crowd. Rorge was in chains, watching nervously as he stood on the sidelines. A gold cloak spoke loudly, "You see before you today, a man who is more animal than human. Else what kind of a man eats another I ask?"

The crowd roared their rage. They'd been terrorized by this man who had gnawed off the limbs of his victims and left them lying around in heavily populated areas.

Joffrey stood up. "Here is a man who spread fear throughout the entire city and took perverse pleasure as he watched from the shadows. I am King now, and I will ensure such vile men are caught and given the punishment they deserve!"

The knights stripped Biter of his clothes and forced him up to the platform. There was a large round tub with a pole in the middle, which they chained his hands and feet to. Joffrey watched gleefully as two knights poured a mixture of honey, sugar, and hot water onto the violently twitching man.

The crowd roared in approval as the knights poured fire ants into the tub and they began climbing Biter. Kayden mentally sighed as she watched her brother's and the people's reactions. Such delight in another's pain was not good. Even if it was someone like Biter. But she thought the victims and their families deserved justice so she let her brother have his fun.

"The men who commit such heinous crimes, this is the fate befitting their sins!" Joffrey grinned at Biter's agony. "There will be no forgiveness from the Crown! No choice given to take the black for people, no, _freaks_ like him!"

The people screamed with joy and in agreement. Joffrey continued, "As your King, I will pass righteous judgment on these twisted, sorry excuses of human beings! There will be no mercy shown for the likes of _them_."

He turned to an ashen Rorge whose eyes were glued in fear to Biter's naked form now clothed in red. "You're next." Joffrey ordered the gold cloaks to bring him forward. "He has also committed heinous crimes and will be punished accordingly. But," he nodded to the knights, "I shall allow you to take your justice."

Kayden watched emotionlessly as the crowed tore Rorge apart limb from limb.

* * *

"You made quite the impression out there," Tyrion took a deep gulp of wine. He ordered the servant walking by to bring more. No doubt to soothe his mind from the violence he'd just witnessed.

"That was the idea," Kayden answered him. "To instill fear into the people's minds about what awaited them if they break the law. And assure the innocents that justice will be served."

"But it is not a sure thing. People will still commit crimes," Tyrion shook his head. "Humans will be humans."

"Only one thing is for sure," Joffrey smirked arrogantly, "my dog would have won. The other two couldn't compare to the strength and power of the Hound!"

"Please," Kayden scoffed, "Jaqen is too fast. Your pet would have stood no chance in a death match where Jaqen would have slit his throat and killed him before he even realized what had happened."

"What good is strength and speed I ask you? Bronn is sneaky and would have found a way to turn the fight to his advantage," Tyrion said confidently.

They began arguing about how their warrior would have beaten the other two.

"You know," Bronn said to Sandor, who was walking between him and Jaqen as they followed their lords, "I was taking it easy on you two."

* * *

**Goal:** _100 Reviews!_

_**Please Review~** _


	9. Joffrey's Name Day

**Chapter 9: Joffrey's Name Day**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Joffrey, Kayden, and Tyrion criticize the Small Council about the debt. They brainstorm solutions. Kayden hires Jaqen as her sellsword. Joffrey has two criminals punished before the people.

_**Once again, as promised, here's the new chapter.**_

* * *

Kayden looked between three dresses. They were all long and bright colored: blue with silver embroidery, green with gold, and purple with copper. Cersei had ordered a ball to be held in honor of Joffrey's name day. She wanted to show him off. Her brother had wanted a tourney but it was far too expensive. Kayden had her own plans though.

_If uncle Stannis spreads the word about Joffrey's illegitimacy, the smallfolk will jump at the chance to look down on him._ While the show with Biter and Rorge was effective, it was too violent. Kayden would have preferred some act of charity instead. The smallfolk needed to see Joffrey as strong _and_ kind. That way, they wouldn't be as likely to believe Stannis.

Tyrion thought they could invite all the lords and ladies of the North and the South to Joffrey's name day ball. Gathering them all after they swear fealty, and having a good time. Kayden had to admit it was a good idea. The guests would get together under a positive atmosphere. And, they could start a charity fund. No doubt many lords would try to outdo each other by trying to donate more than the next one.

Kayden looked uncertainly between the three dresses, "Which one?"

"A man thinks a woman should pick the green one."

"You're just trying to get me pick one so we can go do something less...frivolous."

"The green one brings out a woman's beautiful eyes." His smile would have caused those empty-headed court ladies to swoon.

"Why Jaqen," Kayden grinned widely, "I never knew you were such a flatterer."

"A man has played many roles."

"No doubt," Kayden muttered, wondering exactly how many contracts he had made. She wanted to ask but knew he'd never reveal any secrets. Or most likely give a round-about answer leaving her confused and distracted.

"Alright, green it is." She placed the dress on the bed and turned to him. "Now, you'll need something to wear as well. I want to know what the lords are thinking about Joffrey. Try to charm the quiet women who are overlooked—"

Jaqen raised an eyebrow.

Kayden stopped, "Right, what am I saying? You know more about this sort of thing than I do."

They left her chambers and made way for the Throne room. The Northern lords were to arrive today. She took her spot on the King's Right. Preferring to stand rather than sit. Tyrion came in with Bronn and stood to his nephew's left.

"Your Grace, if I may, let us have the men swear fealty after they've met Ned Stark. It will help eliminate any fears they may have of foul play." He and Kayden had decided to delay Ned's departure for the Wall just for that.

Joffrey nodded. "It would not do to have them show any hesitation in front of the court."

Their guests arrived not long after. Kayden and the other two were surprised. _What's he doing here? _Then she understand. _Ah yes, that makes sense. How very clever of them. _

"Your Grace," Jon bowed along with Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, Lord Reed, and many others.

"Welcome to King's Landing," Joffrey's voice was steady despite feeling greatly annoyed.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Where is Lord Stark? He is Warden of the North and should be here," Joffrey narrowed his eyes.

"He begs your forgiveness, Your Grace. But the declaration of him as the new Lord of Winterfell came without warning. Robb could not abandon his responsibilities to the realm and sent me in his place."

"Completely understandable," Tyrion said before his nephew did something unwise. "It's been a long journey. Why don't you go rest for a while? You may go meet with Ned Stark and swear fealty later this evening."

The Northern Lords were surprised. Lord Reed was first to speak, "That is very kind of you, my lord." They bowed once before being lead out by servants. Joffrey dismissed court and the trio left for lunch.

"They are smart by not having Robb Stark come here himself." Tyrion finished cleaning his mouth and put the napkin down. "Already we hold Ned Stark and his three children."

Kayden had a feeling thoughts of disrespect were rolling around her brother's head and tried to dismiss them. "Robb Stark is the new Warden of the North. He is not married and does not have any children which makes Jon, as the next eldest son, the heir to Winterfell." It was not uncommon for heirs to come swear fealty in place of their fathers in situations such as this one.

"Of course." Joffrey still looked unconvinced, though not as much as before.

"Then there's the stunt you pulled in Winterfell." Tyrion spoke about the feast she attended with Jon. Had it happened here in court, it would no doubt have caused much scandal, and gossip enough to last weeks. "Robb Stark knows you favor his brother."

Kayden quickly stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall bring our guests to Ned Stark." She left before her brother could object.

She ran into Jon, "I was just on my way to meet you. I'm happy to see you are back to good health."

"Many thanks, my lady," Jon fell in step with her.

"I never had the chance to say this before, thank you for saving my life."

"It's alright." His eyes flickered behind her.

"Even the King's Hand needs a hand." She grinned.

"Jaqen H'ghar," he inclined his head.

"Jon Stark," he replied with a hint of pride.

"I take it you like my father's gift."

"Yes," Jon grinned happily. "My only regret is not being able to say so in person to King Robert. His death was shocking."

"Yes, it was a tragedy." Kayden then changed the subject. "I half expected to see Lady Stark here."

"She wanted to come. But Robb thought it might come off as an insult were she to pledge in his place."

"That and he knows I like you," Kayden smirked.

Jon blushed, "Well, he did say you were the new Hand of the King so my presence might be more welcoming than Lady Stark's."

"He was right to do so. I don't like her."

Jon felt an illogical urge to defend his stepmother, despite how horrible she had been to him. But he didn't want to argue with Kayden. Luckily, he was saved since they reached their destination. "Father!"

Ned looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled, "Jon!"

"I'll take my leave then," Kayden left the room. "Why don't you go let Arya, Bran, and Sansa know their brother's here," she said to Jaqen.

Kayden had been quite surprised to learn he knew Arya. She figured they'd met when she had Jaqen deliver messages for her. It wasn't as if he spent every minute of every day with her. Arya had been interested in him since he was from Braavos, like her teacher. Apparently she wanted to know if he was water dance and struck up conversation.

"As the lady wishes."

* * *

"Where's Clegane?"

Joffrey ignored his sister's question. "Where were _you_?"

"Working," she shrugged. "We have to find a new Master of Laws. I have a few in mind—"

"Go ahead, I have no doubt you will pick someone efficient." He noted her expression. "Let me guess, they're all women."

"But of course."

"If it were any other King, he would not allow a woman on the Small Council, much less _three_."

"But it's not. _This_ King loves his sister," she grinned.

"There you are," Tyrion came up to them. "I met a crew who claimed they were here to work on the Throne room." He asked Joffrey, "Are you redecorating?"

"I am," Kayden spoke up and turned to her brother. "You still remember you promise, don't you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I gave you permission to make any changes you like. Just don't make it too girly."

"Worry not, I think you'll like the new look. I will have the men begin work after your name day. The original plan was pushed back because of the arrival of the Northern lords."

They went to the Throne room and held court. Kayden watched with little interest as the men swore fealty to her brother. Her thoughts were on Stannis though. She had an idea on what to do in case things went south. Kayden would first need to discuss it with her brother and uncle.

She had little doubt they, or the other Small Council, would not accept. The big problem was her mother. Kayden knew Cersei would object. But Joffrey's word was final. And she knew her brother would agree with her. Then she could present it to Ned. And Jon since he was here on his brother's behalf.

Tyrion spoke after the pledge was done. "Tomorrow is His Grace's name day. So you are all invited to attend the ball in the evening."

"Forgive us, Your Grace. But we did not know and do not have any gifts to offer," Jon said truthfully. Many members of court gaped at him. Most people would have kept quiet and scrambled to prepare a last minute present. But Jon wasn't most people.

"Your loyalty is worth more than any materialistic object," Joffrey said graciously.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lord Umber said

"That was very well said," Tyrion whispered in approval. "Does that count for me as well?"

"No."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Do you think he will like it? It was my idea and Jamie found the perfect man to make it."

"Yes, it's beautiful," Kayden observed the dagger. The hilt was in the shape of a golden lion with crimson eyes. The shaft was black and had the Baratheon family words written in gold: _Ours is the Fury._

"Is the blade made of dragonglass?"

"Yes, also known as obsidian. Cersei is a Lannister so the hilt is gold and red. Robert was a Baratheon so the shaft is gold and black. The entire thing is an expensive piece of art, made entirely of gold, obsidian, and rubies. Beautiful and deadly."

"It's original and one of kind, Joffrey will love it for sure." She handed the dagger back to him.

"Good," Tyrion put it away.

* * *

Kayden admired herself in the mirror. _Jaqen was right. It really does bring out my eyes._ She tucked in a stand of hair behind her ear. The maids wanted do an elaborate up-do. But that was a burden on her neck. And her head always felt too heavy. She had stuck with a simple crown braid. Kayden picked up the rogue and applied another coat. She smirked, her lips now a scandalous shade of red.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts, "Enter." Jaqen came in, dressed in blue and black, looking incredibly handsome. _It'll help get information so much easier_. She thought with approval.

"The ball has begun."

The ballroom was bright and spacious. Musicians played in a corner of the room. Tables alined the left and right side of the walls. The middle of the room, the dance floor, was already filled with young lords and ladies. There were two tables put together upfront. Tommen, Myrcella, Bran, and Arya sat together. Next to Arya, sat Sansa, Joffrey then Cersei.

Kayden took a seat next to her mother. She was joined by Jon and Tyrion. The former was expectantly uncomfortable with the arrangement. Having gone from sitting in the dark corner in the back of the room to the main table at the head. Soon though Jon was engrossed in Tyrion's tales. The place quieted down when the Queen stood up.

"Welcome all," Cersei smiled charmingly, "to my son, King Joffrey's, anniversary of birth."

There was applause.

"Eat, drink, and enjoy. To our King's 14th name day and many more to come."

Now the party was on full swing. Soon lords and ladies began lining up to begin presenting their gifts. But the royal family came first. Cersei gave him an extravagant suit of armor, similar to the one the Kingsguard wore.

It had both a lion and a stag sigil, to represent his 'lineage.' Kayden had frozen for a second, unexpectedly flashing back to when she found out the truth about her siblings. As expected, Joffrey was thrilled by Tyrion and Jamie's gift. Finally, Kayden presented him with a bow.

"It's the newest model. I know because I helped design it."

"Did you really?" Joffrey grinned widely, eyes bright.

"Of course," she nodded. "I will tell you about it, but maybe when we have more time."

After all the gifts were presented, Joffrey asked Sansa for a dance. Kayden turned to Jon, "Aren't you going to ask me? I'm not letting you get away this time." Last time Jon had refused saying how talking to him was one thing, but the princess shouldn't be dancing with a bastard.

"I...you..." Jon stumbled over his words. Finally he stood up and offered his hand shyly. Kayden heard her uncle mutter a good luck to him. He was awkward at first but grew used to the movement.

"So, how was the Wall? Was it as breath-taking as I heard?"

"It was," he said in awe, remembering the great structure. Something flickered in his expression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he looked at her hesitantly.

"Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes. She bit back a smirk, watching in satisfaction as his expression became slightly dazed. _Too easy._

"It's just... There was a man there, I didn't see him very often but he spoke of one thing only. The very same which a deserter father executed about a year ago claimed to have been attacked by to his last breath...the Others."

"White Walkers?" Kayden's eyes widened. She and Joffrey used to love hearing tales about the ice and snow demons.

"They were not right in the head." Jon misinterpreted her expression as fear. "They didn't know what they were talking about. I didn't realize until I was there, but most of the Wall is full of criminals and the worst the realm has to offer."

"Maybe... But what if they're right?"

Jon didn't know how to answer her question.

"Mind if I cut in?" They turned and saw Joffrey. "You've danced for a while now."

"Oh, of course," Jon let her go.

"Did you like my gift?" Kayden asked as they began. She knew he did but wanted to hear it.

"It was magnificent."

Kayden frowned, "What's the matter? You don't sound too happy."

"You two were very close," his grip on her waist tightened, "what were you talking about?"

"White Walkers."

"What?" Joffrey looked taken back and Kayden explained. He rolled his eyes. "Nothing but lies. Stories those low-life scum made up to entertain themselves in that frozen hell."

"I don't know..." The song ended and Joffrey's eyes gazed at something over her. She knew that expression too well. "What are you plotting now?"

"Revenge."

They ended their dance and walked over to the Stark sisters. "Would you do me the honor of a dance, my lady?" He asked Arya. Kayden bit back a smile at their expressions.

"Um, sure," Arya agreed and Joffrey led her to the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

If her brother was going to get revenge on Sansa for that humiliation on Kingsroad, Kayden would have to keep an eye on them to make sure he didn't go too far. And she would do so by helping fan the flames a little. Making Joffrey happy and help Sansa get her head out of the clouds.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Sansa replied, a dreamy look on her face. "I love King's Landing."

Kayden then turned to her brother. He and Arya were in a discussion about...something. She obviously couldn't hear it from her spot. "Joffrey and Arya get along very well, don't they?"

"Yes," Sansa's smile fell a little when she saw them. "I hope she isn't annoying him too much."

"It does not look like it to me." Kayden faked innocence. "They act so close, as if they've known each other for a while now."

Sansa responded half-heartedly to the rest of the conversation. Joffrey and Arya were bright-eyed when they came over to them.

"If you'll excuse me, I must speak with the other guests." His eyes caught his sister's. She nodded slightly and he left.

"You two looked like you were having fun."

"It was okay," Arya shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know, it is very rare for my brother to become so friendly with anyone this quick. He must really like you."

Arya finally grinned, unable to contain her excitement, "He promised to show me how to use the bow you gave him."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Joffrey never lets anyone touch his favorite weapons. Even I've only held his other one but a few times." Kayden smirked at the younger Stark girl and spoke in a teasing tone. "Careful now Arya, you might end up catching my brother's attention. Maybe he'll make _you _his Queen."

"No way." Arya made a face then ran off to play with the other children.

Sansa laughed nervously. "The King is such a great man. He's already being a big brother to Arya."

"Right, brother, of course," Kayden pretended 'hide' her 'uncertainty.'

She looked around and saw Jaqen talking with a young lady from the North. Tyrion was introducing Jon to Bronn and Cersei and Joffrey were mingling with the guests. Kayden grew bored very quickly. Normally she had Joffrey to keep her company. Sometimes even another young noble who wasn't a complete twat.

No matter how much she tried to distract herself, her mind kept wandering back to one thing...

* * *

"Jaqen, what do you know about White Walkers?" Kayden asked brushing her hair.

"A man only knows them from myths. Demons of ice and snow who raise the dead to fight for them."

"Can they be killed?"

"Fire is the only way. The wights must be dismembered then burned."

"What about the White Walkers?"

"A man knows not," he admitted honestly. "Many believe them to be myths. Those who think they existed believe they are now extinct."

"Do you think they still exist? That maybe they've slept this entire time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself?"

"A man cannot say for sure."

She put the brush down and turned to him. "Usually people scoff at that question, wave it off as nonsense."

Jaqen shrugged, "The Wall exists for a reason."

"The Wildings maybe?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A 700-foot wall made of ice, snow, and stones built thousands of years ago requiring tremendous time and effort, just to keep men and women out? Would it not require less work, especially back then, just to eliminate the Wildings in a war?"

_What he says makes an awful lot of sense._ She swallowed nervously. Jaqen observed her curiously. "A woman is not asking about such a subject causally. Why the sudden interest?"

Kayden told him about her conversation with Jon. "And I do not know why, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"According to the myths, the Others rose during the Long Night. A man has heard the Starks claim 'Winter is coming' many times."

"Those are their House words."

"A lady's home has enjoyed a decade long summer." Jaqen was serious all of a sudden, "It is due for a long winter very soon. Should the rumors be true, when the long winter is upon Westeros, the White Walkers shall rise with it."

Kayden was restless for the rest of the night.

Falling asleep only to dream of winter demons slowly descending Westeros, sucking the life out of the realm and leaving behind a cold, barren wasteland.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Proposal_**  
**

**Long Term Goal:** _Making this the most popular story with Joffrey as a main character! I'd try the most popular OC fic but that's a _long_ way to go (Like over _500_ reviews)_

_**Please Review~ **_


	10. Proposal

**Chapter 10: Proposal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones

**Previously**: Jon and the Northern lords swear fealty to the King. A ball is held in honor of Joffrey's name day. He begins his revenge against Sansa for embarrassing him on Kingsroad. Kayden and Jaqen talk about the White Walkers.

**Kayden's Love life:** Sorry, but it doesn't exist. Yet. Who are the potential candidates? From your reviews: 1) Jon, 2) (I can't believe this!) Joffrey. 3) Maybe Loras Tyrell? I haven't decided yet. I was planning on No-Romance for a while so I don't know how to...corporate it into the story. So you'll have to wait until after the Battle of Blackwater.

* * *

"Is it any wonder you didn't get any sleep? Talking about the Others before going to bed," Tyrion shook his head.

Kayden yawned behind her hand as Joffrey joined them, "A fine day today for horse riding, don't you think?"

"I cannot brother, I'm busy."

"Not you, I was planning to take Arya Stark."

"What?" She sat up straighter. "_Why_?"

"We will be family soon." He shrugged, "Why not get to know each other better?"

"I have a feeling your meaning of 'get to know each other' differs from mine," Tyrion gave him a pointed look.

"I should hope so," Kayden murmured.

Tyrion ignored her, "Now tell me, what is going through that blonde head of yours?"

"Oh, I see," Kayden nodded to herself. "This is about getting back at Sansa."

"The direwolf incident? I heard about it, but I didn't think you'd still hold to your anger for this long."

"She will pay for that humiliation," Joffrey said angrily.

"So what, are you going to make her jealous by paying more attention to her sister?"

"That's the idea," Kayden told her uncle about the dancing and promise to show Arya how to use his bow the other night.

"You know," Tyrion had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think it's a good idea."

"What?"

"Really?"

"If she's going to be Queen, Sansa had better grow some thick skin. Women, and even men, will throw themselves at Joffrey because of his status. Not only that, the people of court will be jealous of her position and will try to get in her good graces. Sansa needs to be more sensible and better at judging people."

"I see your point, uncle. How else is she to bring justice to the people? She cannot be weak-willed and empty-headed."

"I would rather not have a stupid and useless woman as my Queen. She must be intelligent, competent, and strong." Joffrey said passionately. "A woman who can get things done."

_Sounds like Arya._ Kayden thought.

_Sounds like Kayden._ Tyrion thought.

"Now then, I must go tell Lady Arya to be ready in an hour."

"Not yet," Tyrion waved a parchment. "We never resolved this issue."

"I'll let Arya know," Kayden stretched. "I've been sitting here since sunrise. I am in need of fresh air. Besides, it'll be subtler coming from me than you."

Jaqen caught up to her outside. "A man has finished the task his lady requested."

"Do you know where Arya is at this time?" She asked. He nodded and led her to the younger Stark girl. Arya was just finishing her dancing lesson. Kayden and Jaqen nodded to Syrio and vice versa as he left. "So, Arya, my brother asked me to pass along a message..."

* * *

"Hm, spicy fried chicken with honey, my favorite." Kayden sat next to Tyrion. "Where are the children?"

"They already ate, my lady." The serving girl answered. Kayden nodded. _Probably wanted to finish quickly and go back to their games._

Jon came with Sansa and they sat down across from them. He looked around, "Where is Arya?"

"And Joffrey and the Queen?" Sansa asked Kayden and Tyrion.

"I do not know where my mother is. But I think my brother and Arya are still out riding."

"They are?" Sansa appeared as shocked as Jon felt.

"My entire fault really," Kayden sighed dramatically. "Joffrey was excited about my gift. He wanted to test it out. But I spent a while working on it and know it very well. So I felt my work was more important. I guess that's why he asked Lady Arya to go with him instead. He knows you are not fond of weapons, Lady Sansa."

She looked down and Jon was also quiet. Kayden bit back a smirk and told him, "Do not worry. I am sure they are safe as long as they are together."

"In any case, Clegane's following them. And some members of the Kingsguard as well," Tyrion said.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"I just hope they eat on time. They've been riding since morning." Tyrion took a sip of wine. "But I'm sure they found a nice, quiet place for lunch. Any man would feel honored at serving the King and his lady friend."

"You are absolutely right, uncle," Kayden smiled.

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

"Sansa's been sulking all day."

"She has? Excellent," Joffrey came out from behind the screen, shirtless.

"How did that happen?" Kayden's eyes zero-ed in on the wound on his chest. She came up to him, hand hovering the scratch.

Joffrey backed up and threw his night shirt on, "It's nothing."

Kayden shrugged and sat back down on his bed. "What did you and Arya do? You were gone for a long time."

"Just riding around," he answered. "She's really good with a bow and arrow. Though not as good as me."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes. Joffrey began telling her about their day. "It sounds to me as if you forgot the purpose of this trip. Were you actually enjoying yourself?"

He sat next to her. "I must admit, I find her company far more pleasant than her sister's. Sansa grates on my nerves with her mere presence."

"Then maybe you should marry Arya instead," Kayden joked as she got up to leave.

She didn't see the contemplative look on his face.

* * *

"Tommen? Why are you crying?"

The prince's tear filled eyes met his brother's, "I g-got a cut."

Joffrey rolled his eyes. "You are crying over a tiny scratch? What'd you do? Trip and fall?"

"No," he shook his head. "I saw Bran practicing archery and wanted to join him. But I kept missing. And the bow cut me."

"You lost?" Joffrey was horrified. "We're Baratheons and we do not lose and cry! Especially not in archery." He grabbed his younger brother's arm and dragged him to his room. Opening a chest, he began shuffling the contents. "Who did you learn from anyway? I don't remember our Master-at-Arms so incompetent."

"It wasn't him. Father's squire got another squire to teach me."

Joffrey turned to him in confusion, "Didn't mother get you a proper tutor?" Tommen shook his head. Joffrey frowned and turned back. He stopped searching when he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is," he handed Tommen his old bow and arrow. Then put an arm guard on Tommen's wrist and a finger tab on his right hand. "You're supposed to wear it to prevent injury. Now try to hit that target over there."

Tommen did as he was told. Joffrey sighed in exasperation. "You are holding it wrong." He fixed his brother's stance. "Stay perpendicular to the target. Use three fingers. Then take aim and fire." The arrow hit center and Tommen gasped in delight. Joffrey show him the proper way to finish. "So you don't pull a muscle in your shoulder."

He stood up and moved back, "Try doing it yourself this time."

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later**

"...is lying. He's got that look about him."

"You cannot dismiss him from his position just because you think _he's got that look_," Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"Well then it's a good thing we have sufficient proof," Kayden checked it off the list. "That was the last one. We're done for the day."

"Finally," Joffrey was the first to leave. "I'm starving."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Bran said wide-eyed. "It took me weeks to get that good."

The trio stopped and looked over. Tommen was standing surrounded by Bran, Arya, and Myrcella with his chest puffed out. They were looking at the target embedded with 4 of the 5 arrows shot. "My brother taught me how to do that," he said with pride.

Joffrey had the same smug look as Tommen as he strutted away. Tyrion and Kayden exchanged shocked and amused glances. Both thinking the same thing: _Is that where he disappeared off to for hours at end? He was teaching Tommen?_

* * *

"Why are you rushing, sister?"

"I promised Myrcella to spend the afternoon with her. We barely see each other as it is." Kayden stopped to scan the parchment and make notes in the margin. "But I have too much work to do. I do not think I can spare time for her."

"She'll understand," Joffrey said dismissively.

Kayden stopped and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why don't _you_ go in my place?"

"And what am I going to with her? She's probably got some childish game planned."

"Come now, brother. She's your sister too. When was the last time you two exchanged more than three sentences?"

"…"

"See?" Kayden pleaded, "Please? It's not like you have anything better to do. Why not spend some quality time with your sister?"

"No," he shook his head stubbornly. "And there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

* * *

"Sometimes I really hate her." Joffrey grumbled as he knocked on Myrcella's door. _I cannot believe she threated to dismantle my birthday gift! _

"It is only one afternoon, Your Grace." The Hound hoped the princess had something girly planned. Oh the joy it would bring him to see Joffrey playing tea party!

They went into the room. Joffrey made a face then quickly smoothed his expression. It was as nauseating as he thought it would be. But he couldn't have her complaining to Kayden.

"J-Joff—I mean, Your Grace," Myrcella got up. "Um, where's Kayden?"

"She's busy," he replied stiffly. There was awkward silence. "So, um, what were you two going to do?"

Myrcella hesitated, "Well, I...um..."

"Out with it," Joffrey's fingers twitched in irritation.

"I need help with dancing," she rushed, face red.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Joffrey said much to Sandor's disappointment.

* * *

Joffrey walked down the corridor, head held high, with Sandor looming behind him as usual. The servants bowed and didn't start whispering until after he had disappeared around the corner.

"Why is the King limping?"

Sandor heard their words and smirked. He focused his attention on Joffrey, "Your Grace, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm alright. It's nothing." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, remembering Myrcella's watery eyes as she apologized repeatedly about squashing his toes. _Never again! _Joffrey vowed to himself. He didn't realize he had spoken out loud.

_Liar_, Sandor thought. He had seen the look of the boy's face when the princess had hugged him and thanked him profoundly. He knew Joffrey would grumble if asked again, but agree nonetheless. He loved being admired hero worshipped.

* * *

"Go wait in the Small Council meeting. I'll be there shortly," Joffrey ordered Sandor, who nodded. He went to his sister's room. She had wanted to talk to him about the problem with their uncle Stannis. He opened the door and froze. Joffrey hastily turned around and left.

He rounded the corner and ran into Sansa. "My prince, I was just looking for you. Can we go on a picnic? I wanted—"

"Get out of my way!" He pushed past her.

She froze, eyes wide in fear, watching as he stopped with his back to her. His fist unclenched and his shoulders fell. He turned around, not looking at her. "Forgive me, my lady. That was very rude of me."

"I-it's alright," she smoothed out the sleeves of her dress with shaky hands. She had never seen such rage in his eyes before.

Joffrey looked up, running his hand through his hair, "I did not mean to take my anger out of you. I fear a war may be upon us soon."

"War?" She asked horrified.

"It's only a possibility," he lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. _Just do it,_ he told himself. _ I'll have my revenge soon_. His swallowed his pride. "I have been under a lot of stress but that is no excuse for treating you as such."

"I know, my lord," she stared into his eyes, relaxed. "I heard rumors about Lord Stannis' plans to lay claim to your throne."

"Yes, thank you for understanding." Then he kissed her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

She nodded, blushing. Joffrey turned away, a sadistic gleeful look in his eyes. _But first…_

* * *

"Where is the King?" Pycelle asked.

"He said he would arrive shortly," Sandor answered, thinking maybe he should have stuck around him.

"I'm sure he will be here soon enough," Kayden tapped her finger on the desk.

"Why do you look so happy?" Littlefinger asked.

"I have some very good news," Varys smiled.

Tyrion and Kayden eyed him curiously. _We could use some good news right about now._ Rumors were about Stannis building up an army. Kayden was about to send Sandor out when Joffrey showed up.

"I apologize for being tardy, my lords and my ladies. I had an important matter to take care of." Joffrey took his seat and they all wondered what he was talking about.

_I'm the one whom he tells everything._ Kayden watched him in her peripheral vision. _What is he hiding?_

"Your Grace, I bring very good news. Khal Drogo has been killed and the Dothraki have split into many fractions. Daenerys Targaryen has lost her army."

Immediately the atmosphere of the room turned more positive. "One less enemy to worry about," Joffrey nodded.

"Unfortunately, there's still Stern Stannis." Tyrion pointed out.

"I have a suggestion I'd like to make," Kayden said. "I have been thinking for a while now, and I think we should send my sister, Princess Myrcella, to Winterfell with the Northern lords."

They all stared at her. Cersei slammed her fits on the table, "No!"

"Mother, if uncle Stannis decides to attack, she'll be safer there."

"Stannis will want all our heads. Myrcella means nothing to the Northerners," Cersei glared.

"You fail to understand, dear sister," Tyrion's tone was slightly condescending. "This action will keep the princess safe and be a cage for the North. If Stannis asks them to join his cause, they cannot accept because it would mean killing the princess. And Robb Stark knows what will happen to his siblings if Myrcella were to be harmed."

_If we lose, and something were to happen to Tommen, Kayden, and I, Myrcella will still live._ _This ensures the survival of an heir and the North's loyalty. If they have two hostages, they can always kill one. Tommen is next in line so he obviously cannot go. Yes, it would be wiser to send only one._ They were too honorable to attack an innocent little girl anyway.

Joffrey's thoughts went to his earlier conversation. "We do not want to make it look too much like a hostage situation. Bran Stark will also go back."

"But Joffrey, surely you cannot—"

"I am King and I can." He commanded. "Myrcella and Bran Stark will return to Winterfell with the Northern lords and that's final."

Cersei slumped in her chair in defeat. The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the first offer to the Free Cities' rich families for the dragon skeleton. Littlefinger presented the budget he had created and they changed a few numbers around. Finally after 2 hours they were done for the day. Only Joffrey, Tyrion, Kayden and their personal guards remained.

"I will be making an important announcement tomorrow," Joffrey said suddenly.

"What announcement?" Tyrion jumped down from his chair.

"You'll find out tomorrow. I need to speak with someone now."

"So do I," Kayden grinned widely. "I wonder if Jon's still blushing."

"Why would he be blushing?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

Kayden snickered. "It was time to leave for the meeting and I was about to kiss him on the cheek when he turned. We ended up kissing and he was as red as a tomato."

Joffrey froze in the doorway and Tyrion chuckled, "That boy has no experience in dealing with women. I think I'll come with you. It'll be entertaining to watch you tease him."

_It was an accident?_ Joffrey's feet moved on their own. His mind went back to his conversation after leaving Sansa. _It's too late now. But I'm glad I did it…Good riddance I say!_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jamie watched Ned in his peripheral vision. The King had ordered Stark be brought to court as it ended. Joffrey hadn't told him why. _But Stark knows._ He had that knowing look in his eyes. He seemed upset but not on some tragic level. _What is the King planning?_

The whispers ceased when Joffrey began to speak, "As you all know, my father, King Robert Baratheon, and Eddard Stark worked together to bring down the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. Before he joined his ancestors, my father had a wish he's wanted to fulfill for a long time."

No one spoke. They exchanged knowing looks and eyes full of excitement.

Kayden stared at her brother. _Publically declaring his betrothal, this means he is serious._ Many betrothals were kept secret for when a better alliance came along. They didn't want to let it slip away because they had made an oath in front of the gods.

"And I will honor his wishes," Joffrey declared, "House Baratheon and House Stark will join in matrimony."

The crowd watched in eager anticipation as the King got up and descended from the Iron throne. He walked to right side of the room where the Starks were standing.

Joffrey knelt on the ground; hand out, "Will you, Lady Arya of House Stark, do me the honor of being my lady wife and Queen of Westeros?"

* * *

**Arya/Gendry (or whoever else) Fans: **_Before you whip out your pitch forks and poke me full of holes, read the _ENTIRE_ next chapter first. _

* * *

**Review Dissection Time! (AKA Never Meant to Belong Trivia!)  
**

I got an borderline-flame review and I want to use it to provide some info on this story.

**I don't know where to begin. The most intriguing part about Joffrey is what's going on inside his brain. He's been abused, he's an animal-torturer and there's some book evidence he abused his siblings (whether that be physically or sexually is up to interpretation), and the psychology behind his actions is highly interesting to me. **

Okay

**This story is so out-of-character for Joffrey that it is difficult for me to get through. **

Well, it is an **AU**. (Didn't you read the summary?) If you don't know what it means, here's the definition: Stories that fall into this definition are usually what-ifs (Wikipedia). As in, what if Joffrey was good?

**Not to mention the fact that Sansa and Arya are vastly out-of-character.**

Neither of them had their family torn apart by war. What they have gone through barely scratches the surface of the trauma they suffered in cannon. No shit they're different.

**I mean, come on, Arya and Joffrey? **

What is wrong with that?! Dude at least specify will you? Joffrey's best (and only) friend is his sister. Is it so hard to believe he befriends Arya? And you could have found about the 'how' and all that if you had waited to read chapter 11, which provides a detailed explanation.

**It is very clear that this fic is a way to get out some bizarre fanwank hatred of Sansa Stark**

Yes, that's right. I hate Sansa so much that I take the time and effort to write a story (3,000+ word average per chapter) that she isn't even a main character of. How _did _you know?

No, I'm kidding, but for real: I don't like Sansa. I like _Lady Sansa Stark_. Tough situations either make or break a person. And I want Sansa to grow a spine, which, if you haven't kept up with the show, is not happening. She still plays the annoying role of damsel-in-distress! The feminist in me wants to rip my hair out in frustration.

**, and I think Kayden is extremely Mary Sue- which is odd to find in a Game of Thrones fic. **

I am a woman. My first instinct is to create an Original Female Character. And Game of Thrones is an extremely male dominated world. So the OFC obviously had to go above and beyond so men would be willing to follow her. My idea was to create someone who was capable of setting Joffrey straight. All that in mind, how would you have created such a character?

And I suppose you _would_ find it odd that unlike 90% of the OFC fics out there, I don't have Kayden throw herself at Robb or Jamie or whoever else is popular. Or have the hot guys be smitten with her I suppose. So yeah, you see, not my style. The most romance she's had is the flirting with Jon. And half the time, she had a hidden motive for doing that.

**The name "Kayden" itself is not fitting for the time period**

I don't know what 'fitting for the time period' means. You can't mix up a fantasy story with real history. Just FYI, Kayden is a name of English origin meaning 'Spirited.' It fits into Robert's fantasy about her being his and Lyanna's. And when I tested "Kayden and Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella" out loud, it sounded right.

**,and it seems there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. **

She is a cold, vain, hypocritical, and manipulative bitch. Or have you not been paying attention? Here are some examples: Joffrey actually (mentally) called her a hypocrite, she puts _a lot _of stock in her looks, thinks killing a pregnant woman is okay, and is helping Joffrey ruin Sansa and Arya's relationship.

**You could change all of the names and make this an original story and it would make more sense. **

Maybe _you _would, but I don't do plagiarism. And I'd rather not have my ass sued _thank you very much._

**If this is destined to be the most popular Joffrey fanfic it's disturbing to me, because it is not Joffrey at all.**

Of course it's not canon-Joffrey at all. _This _one had a proper figure of authority in his life. And then there's the story of his scar…

**If you're shooting for an OOC fan favorite fic, then that seems more likely. **

Once again, this is an AU fic. It wouldn't make any sense if they weren't a little OOC.

**Your writing is not bad by any means **

Why thank you!

**, but it's stilted and formal. **

Um, I am not a real author you know, just a Business student. You do realize this is _fan_fiction, right?

**The characterizations of everyone is the part that drives me most batty, though. **

The proper grammar is: characterization of everyone. If you don't like it, don't read it. Or write your own damn story. And I'll see: how many people like your story, if your plots are any good, and how you would portray the characters.

**If people want to read Joffrey in this way, they're not really wanting to read about Joffrey in George RR Martin's vision at all.**

I'll let the fans speak for themselves. I picked these because they are related to this subject:

**Guest**: I love the way you keep Joffrey as a "cruel" boy, but you portray him in a way where everyone can fall in love with him.

**Notreallyaname**: You know, your story is the first story that I've read that had Joffrey's elder sibling "help", so to speak, Joffrey with his psychopathic tendencies. Most fics just leave him as irredeemable, so this fic is like a breath of fresh air. Thank you, for giving Joffrey some brains, as well as making it believable. I eagerly await the next chapter.

**dwarfprince**: She's a bit cold, and I think that works a whole lot better than it would if Joffrey had to be tamed by someone with a good heart.

**StaleBiscuit**: Yes! I've been waiting for a story where Joff isn't such a little prick.

**raiverchick**: I think it has real potential, we usually only get a very one dimensional view of joffrey so is a nice change to look deeper into the family dynamic, looking forwad to seeing how this continues.

* * *

So, 'Joffrey Fan' the next time you have something to say, sign in first instead of commenting as a Guest reviewer.

Not everyone will like the story. That's fine. But please try to understand a little. It was very easy for me to pick apart the review. Why? Because everything you pointed out was ridiculously obvious to me and **over a 100** other people.

And I'm a Libertarian dude, I wouldn't have eaten you alive for having your own opinion, stupid though it may be. But I must (grudgingly) give you creative points for 'fanwank hatred.'

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Fanning the Flames. _It'll be the **biggest **chapter yet, to make up for the huge AN. So it'll take a week. (It's already over 4K words long)

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
